Avenger
by BlissfulCloud
Summary: Billie goes behind the sisters backs to kill a demon on her own, that had attacked her and Phoebe, and Unkowingly putting the sisters and herself in danger. This is the aftermath. Phillie. *On Hiatus* So Sorry! Be Back when writers block un-blocks! D:
1. 1 Avengeful demon & unearthed feelings

_A/N: This is set in early season 8, before anything dramatic happened in the show. There isn't any mention of Billie's sister Christy or of any other spoilers that I know of… (Except what I just wrote in the A/N…)_

_This is kind of AU, Billie and Phoebe live together. Warnings: Language, Bit of violence, and sex. Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or its characters…_

_So, I decided to try and make the chapters better by fixing the mistakes that I've spotted, there isn't much difference here, other than a few changed words and hopefully better spelling and grammar. Sorry if I have missed anything, I'm not perfect and neither is the computer._

_If you guys would be so kind as to tell me what you think of the story/chapters, that would be awesome, please review/comment/pm me? :) Virtual hugs for everyone! Ok, that's all of the hinting (begging) I'll do, I'm not one to be rude and demand shit, I'll take what I can get and will be very happy about it._

_Thank you all who are still with me and who has already reviewed, they mean a lot._

_And so, without further ado, here is the first redone chapter._

* * *

><p>(Thursday June 10th, 7:38pm Phoebe's pov)<p>

"Billie, no!" I yell out as she is thrown across the attic and into the wall. Paige runs to her side while I jump and kick the demon's head, He barely even moves from the impact.

"Is she okay?" I hear piper ask in the background, making me turn to see for myself. It proves to be a mistake; I am lifted into the air and tossed aside, landing thankfully onto the tattered couch.

The Demon charges toward the others, on a mission to reach Billie. Piper throws her hand out; trying to blow him up, but the demon barely moves a mere few feet away. I run at full speed, grabbing the knife from the table and plunging it quickly into the demon's side. He wails out in pain and turns to swat me away, I dodge out of the way and strike again but he is to fast this time, I miss.

"You messed with the wrong demons, witch. You are going to pay for what you did to Malik, I'll be back with help and we will destroy you and your little witch friends." The demon snarls at us and gives Billie a warning before disappearing out of sight.

"Billie, are you ok?" I stride over, my hands instantly roaming over her to check for injuries.

"I'm okay."

"Good." I reply, taking my hands off her. I harden my face, glaring at her, then turn on my heel and storm out. My feet carry me downstairs and out the back door to the patio, tears of relief and frustration fall down my cheeks. I wipe them roughly away; I'm in between pissed and worried as hell now.

"Phoebe?" I look up at Billie's tentative voice; she gasps and walks over, "You're crying. Phoebe I am so sorry"

"No, what you are is sorry that you got caught. You deliberately disobeyed us and went behind our backs Billie! I told you that you weren't ready to go out alone, you just couldn't wait on us, we told you that we were going after it tonight, when we knew more. Now you've got yourself up shit creek without a paddle and have dragged us into it." I yell at her angrily, ignoring her comment, even though it hurts me that she seems to be worried about the tears that have escaped after wiping them off a few minutes ago.

"I thought that I could handle it, He wasn't the worst demon we have faced and he didn't use any powers on us when he attacked us Tuesday night." She tells me, looking down guiltily. I only feel guilty for yelling at her for a moment before remembering that I could have lost her last night or tonight. Thank the Gods for Paige, I'm glad she heard my call on Tuesday night when Billie and I first ran into Malik, I could have lost her then too.

"What in the hell made you think that you could take on a damn demon by yourself? No matter the size or strength of it, You should never go alone!"

"But I vanquished Malik and I did it on my own, He was a lower level demon. I-I wanted to prove to you that I could handle myself, my powers are growing." She whispers, trying to justify her actions, like what she is telling me is supposed to make me feel any better for her being out God knows where with that thing.

"Billie, you don't have to prove yourself to us, I see that you are growing, I do. However, I also know from experience what should or shouldn't be done alone, regardless of the powers you have. You may have killed Malik, but you pissed off his clan or whatever the hell they call themselves, and now they are after you and us by association. We have no idea how many there are of them, God I wish I could ground your ass. You know what? Maybe I should. After this is over, after I protect your dumb ass from these damn demons, I should put you on house arrest, with nothing to do but research and us drilling right and wrong into your head. No TV, No internet, and No leaving the house for any reason. What do you think about that?" I reply and get up in her face, still angry and frustrated. But, as soon as I say the word drilling, I have a picture of me drilling something else into her, my fingers.

She always has me so worked up, whether it be from something stupid like this or from something like her walking around in her underwear and a tank around my apartment at night. My feelings for her are growing by the day.

"You can't ground me; I'm 20 years old phoebe. I'm sorry ok? I get that it was wrong; I shouldn't have went by myself. Lesson learned." She scoffs out then apologizes, But, I can't tell if she is being serious or just trying to get me to stop yelling at her.

"You live with me; you have to abide by my rules. Will staying in with me for however long I deem necessary really be that bad? I'm sure you could handle it, it's not like you have anything better to do." _Oh shit, what am I getting myself in to? Yeah we live together, But, I work and she is always gone. We would have to actually spend copious amounts of time together._

"When you put it like that, no." She say's, looking up at me. "But are you really 'grounding' me?" She adds in disbelievingly.

"I don't know Billie, But, I'm really pissed at you, not to mention disappointed. Let's just go back inside; we need to look up the demon so we are prepared, like we were supposed to do tonight anyways." I tell her tiredly and with a sigh, and then walk away without another word.

When we get back inside, Piper and Paige are in the living room. "We looked the demon up, seems they are pretty common lower level demons. They're called the punitors, it's Latin for avenger. Males are rough skinned and beige in color while females are smooth and peach colored. They are six feet, strong and their power is poison produced from their claws. It paralyzes you then slowly and painfully stops all your organs until it kills you. Guess it's safe to say no one got scratched then?" Paige reads from the book, explaining the demon.

"No, none of us did. Right?" I reply back; looking at them, then focus on Billie. She shakes her head no, I sigh in relief.

"Great, so now all we have to do is wait on them to show up, easy as pie." Piper says sarcastically from her spot beside Paige on the couch.

"Well, at least they are easy-ish to vanquish, all one needs Is a good spell or this dagger through the heart…" Paige tells us as she holds up said dagger.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone alone, I didn't know there was a nest of them. I put all of us at more risk" Billie looks at me and say's, upset and face full of regret. She turns and takes off out of the room.

"Go after her, you two can have your old room tonight, we need to stay together."

I look at piper and wonder why she is telling 'me' to go after Billie, not that I mind… I nod in her direction then head upstairs. Billie is in the bathroom, I go up to the door and knock lightly, "Billie, come lie down when you get out, I'll be in my old room ok?"

"I'm not sleepy, it's still early."

"I didn't say you had to sleep, just come talk to me, please." I roll my eyes and tell her, hoping that she will listen.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, she appears in the doorway of the bedroom then closes it behind her. She gazes at me nervously and walks hesitantly over to the bed, getting in slowly under the covers, "Are you going to yell at me again?"

"No sweetie, I'm not going to yell. Come here." I answer and pat the spot beside me; she moves closer, body tense.

"I am so mad at you, for going behind our backs like that. But more importantly, I'm mad because you could have gotten hurt or killed and I wasn't there to protect you." I start off, being honest and admitting my true fears.

"I understand what you are saying, I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry I even did it. But phoebe, you cannot protect me from everything; I'm not your kid." _No, she isn't and I sure as hell don't think of her like that, far from it._

"I know you aren't and I don't think of you as my kid or baby sister. You are my best friend and I care about you so much, do you know how much it would kill me if something were to happen to you?"

"You don't? You could have fooled me; you are like an overprotective big sister or something." She huffs out and gives me an incredulous look, half sitting up to do so. She has it all wrong though, I wish I could show her what I meant, what she really means to me.

"So, are you mad at me because I'm protective over you? And as I said, I do not think of you like that. But is that what I am to you, a big sister?" I ask her, curious to know but hoping to God not.

"I don't know, N-no? What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, just get some sleep okay?" I sigh in frustration, shaking my head and turning it the other way.

"But Phoebe…"

"Goodnight Billie"

I feel her move over, farther away from me, nothing else is said. She didn't have to move away, I want her beside me; I want her pressed against me so bad. It's early still, but we have had a bad night and I feel sleep creep up on me quickly.

"Phoebe…"

"Go to sleep Billie" I make a face and mumble out, having been woken up as soon as I had drifted off.

"I'm sorry" She hugs against my side and whispers in my ear, my breath hitches and I tense up at the closeness I so badly wanted.

"I'm sorry, did I just hurt you?" She asks worriedly and goes to move, but I use my arm to keep her in place.

"No, just surprised me. Stop apologizing"

She relaxes into me, sliding her hand across my stomach, my heart jolts and my hand tightens on her back. When her lips graze my exposed neck, I almost jump out of my own skin, startled. I tense up, heart racing, waiting for what happens next. Nothing does, it must have been a fluke, God what a tease and she doesn't even know that she's torturing me inside.

"I'm not sleepy." She whispers, lips touching my neck as her fingers contract against my side. What does she mean? Is she trying to tell me something? Because this moment is becoming very intimate.

"You were thrown against the wall; you should sleep it off…" I tell her, swallowing hard.

"P-please" She replies, voice cracking. My face scrunches up in confusion and worry.

"OK, if you want to stay up that bad it isn't that big of a deal."

"Phoebe please." She nuzzles into my neck, sounding desperate and I can feel that her breathing has changed.

Oh God what is she doing to me? She has me so turned on it isn't funny. I slide my hand down her back and slowly under her shirt, she lets out a puff of breath then her lips are back on my neck, this time the kiss she places there is unmistakable.

I gently scrape my nails down the soft expanse of her back, she presses into my hip in response then grazes her lips up my neck and across my cheek. I turn my head and capture her lips with mine, not being able to take it any longer. She gasps; I tug at her so that she will move on top of me. She lifts enough to slide over me, I spread my legs and she lands in between them, our lips still attached. I slip my fingers through her hair and kiss her harder.

"Mm" She moans against my lips and presses herself into me, but pulls back quickly, stopping all movement and burying her head into the crook of my neck.

Our breathing is slightly heavy, she stays still for a few moments and I stay silent, not knowing what to say. When I do go to open my mouth to try to speak, her hips subtly move against mine, making me close my mouth and my eyes. She does it again and again, holding herself up with her forearms for leverage, but she stops. I almost let out whimper, she is teasing the hell out of me and I don't think she realizes she is doing it; she seems to be unsure of what she is doing.

"Billie, don't stop." I whisper and nudge up with my hips, needing her to move. I rub up her back, taking the shirt with me.

She sets her lips at my ear, "I don't know what I'm doing"

A loud crash emits from somewhere in the house, stopping me from replying. We look at each other, eyes wide, then both jump and out of bed, running out the room to go investigate. "Piper, watch out!" Paige yells from in the living room.

"O shit, there are four of them!"

"That's right, witch. I brought the whole family along; you will not escape us this time. You should not have killed our brother; they don't call us avengers for nothing." The demon from earlier speaks up, presenting his family with his hands spread out. There are two females and two males.

"Well he tried killing us first, are we not supposed to defend ourselves?" Billie asks him, trying not to show fear. The demon shows surprise briefly, but covers it just as fast

"We are demons, do you not expect us to try to kill your kind?"

"No, we do expect it. But that doesn't mean we are going to sit back and let you." I add in and step up in front of Billie, blocking her from him.

"No I suppose you aren't. Malik was old and angry from losing his mate, we do not kill randomly, but we have to avenge him regardless. He is our brother." He tells me almost regretfully, but not enough to keep from trying to kill my girl and us. There is no way he is going anywhere near her now.

"You plan on killing all of us?" I ask him as I cross my arms, glaring at him.

"Only if you get in my way of the one who is responsible for Malik's death. I see that you are already trying to protect your little girlfriend, but you cannot stop me. If you try, my family here will intervene."

"You aren't getting her." I let him know, backing until I am pressed up against her.

He laughs then looks at me knowingly and then sadly, "She killed him, what am I supposed to do about that?"

"She didn't know about him being old and angry, all we know is that he tried to kill us, she had to protect herself and us. I'll be dammed if you take her from me, us."

"I can tell you and your sisters will put up a good fight. She might not have known, but she needs to be punished, I am not leaving here until she's dead at my hands." He replies, hardening his gaze once again and getting ready to fight.

I get in my fighting stance, he laughs aloud then strikes at me, I duck and kick, hitting his side. He laughs again and charges the short distance between us, I push Billie out of the way and take the impact; I'm knocked to the floor. He moves toward Billie before I can get up, "Paige get Billie out of here!"

"Anywhere you go, I'll follow." He says as Paige gets there first, orbing them away. He disappears into thin air after them, "No!"

I turn to the other demons, who are just standing there, silent and alert, "Don't let him do this, Please! I cannot lose her!" I'm ignored.

"Leo hand me that paper!" Piper yells at him, holding out her hand. He cautiously walks over and hands it over, she jerks it out of his grasp, "Go after them" He nods and orbs away.

Before Piper can start the spell, Paige orbs back in, holding an unconscious Billie in her arms, whose face has deep scratches poring out blood. My eyes widen and I run over as Paige lies her down on the couch. The demon appears before us, "It is done"

"Undo it you son of a bitch! No, Billie No, I can't lose you. I haven't gotten to show you how much you mean to me, O God you have to fix it! Paige, heal her!"

"Our poison can only be reversed by us. You are in love with the little witch?" I turn at a new female voice, eyes ablaze.

"Yes" I answer without hesitation, seething between my clenched jaw. Paige glances at me in shock as Piper finally starts the spell.

"I wouldn't do that; no one else can help her but us. Carrow, come here, we have something to discuss." The woman demon calls him over, he looks up sharply at her but obeys. Piper stops with an irritated groan. The demon's all huddle together and start to speak in an unknown language, the demon who was after Billie growls and looks over at me.

"We will spare your girlfriend on one condition, take our demon mark, you will owe us a favor."

"What? What do you mean owe you a favor?" Piper asks them disbelievingly. I would like to know the same thing.

"In exchange for the witch's life, her girlfriend will take our demon mark on her arm, and when we need this favor, no matter what it is, we call on you at any point in time." Carrow explains gruffly, not happy about it, but complying with the woman demon's suggestion.

"Fine, anything just save her, please." I give in; Billie cannot die on me, not now, not ever.

"Phoebe we don't know what this demon mark entails, you can't take it without knowing what it is." Leo, having orbed back, tries warning me.

"Tick, tock. Better hurry if you want us to repair the damage."

"One question, you aren't taking my soul or powers are you?" I ask him, ready for this to be over.

"No, we don't take souls and we don't want your powers. Just a favor of some kind at a later time. Our word on that." The lady demon answers me, quelling my fears some.

I nod at him, "Do it."

Xxxx

(Later, at Phoebe's apartment)

Leo lies Billie down on my bed, she's no longer unconscious or hurt, but is in a deep sleep. "Thanks."

"Of course, you get some rest too. Call us if you need anything." He replies and hugs me lightly; I hug back and take in his comfort, "I will, goodnight."

"Night Phoebe." He squeezes my shoulder then orbs out, leaving us alone. I walk over to her side of the bed and lean down, planting a kiss on her cheek, then lean back up and head to my bathroom.

After a short, hot shower and a cry, I walk out and into my room, wearing nothing but a towel. My wrist where the demon mark is, reminds me of almost losing Billie yet again. It looks almost like a bar code but it doesn't hurt at all. "Phoebe?"

I look up from my wrist at Billie; she is sitting up now, looking disoriented. "Hey sweetie, how do you feel?"

Her eyes blink several times then they travel over my body, making me blush. "Um confused… When did we get here? And what happened with the demons? The last thing I remember is him scratching the shit out of me."

I stroll over, standing in front of her where she is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking like she is about to get up, "Don't move just yet, give yourself some time. All you need to know is that we saved you and the demons aren't an issue right now. We'll talk about it more tomorrow okay? I just want you to rest and take it easy, how about I draw you a bath and you relax for awhile?"

"Yeah, ok. That sounds great actually, thank you." She agrees willingly.

Half an hour later, the bathroom door opens and she emerges in one of my big fluffy towels. I watch as the water drips down her chest and disappears into her cleavage. "I'll be right back; I'm going to go change." She tells me as she walks to the bedroom door.

"You don't have to." I close my eyes as the words leave my mouth. I reopen them just in time to see her turn with wide eyes and an open mouth. "I-I mean, you could just wear something of mine if you want…"

Or she could wear me… who needs clothes? She walks over to where I am on the computer chair at my desk, but stops mid step, looking conflicted. "I'll get you something." I let her know, standing up to do so.

She nods and looks away; I walk over to my dresser and grab panties, then go into my closet for a shirt. When I come out, she is sitting on the edge of the bed again. "Here sweetie, want me to dress you too?" I lay the clothes beside her and tease, winking at her.

She blushes and looks down, "No, I want you to undress me."

My heart stops at her words then starts back up wildly, "Could you repeat that?"

She shakes her head no and bolts off the bed, "I'm sorry, I'm just teasing you pheebs"

I grab her around the waist and pull her into me, her back to my front. Her towel slips some, my eyes fall to the top of her breasts. "No more teasing."

"I-I don't..."

"Turn around Billie" I interrupt softly, helping her turn in my arms. I waste no time in kissing her, "Don't you…ever do that...to me…again." I say between kisses, backing her up to the bed.

"Don't do what?"

"You almost died tonight Billie, I don't know what I would do without you, and I don't even know how I made it this far in life without you by my side." I whisper as she hops up then don't give her time to reply before kissing her again.

"This is real, right? Because I couldn't handle it if it wasn't, I would never want to wake up."

I kiss her again in response, "You feel that?"

"Yes."

"This is real. God I need to feel you." I reassure her and crash our lips together as I pull at her towel, it loosens the rest of the way, and I toss it aside.

"Do you know how turned on I've been all night because of you?" I ask, cupping her cheeks and kissing her plush lips. "Clothes off." She tugs at my shirt; I lift it up and off.

"I don't know what to do"

"You don't have to do anything baby, let me take care of you." I whisper and help her slide up the bed, then follow after. She leans up and kisses me softly, I moan against her lips, loving the feel of her. Her tongue slips past my open lips and meets mine; I gasp, surprised at her forwardness but turned on from it as well. Our tongues stroke slowly against one another, she wraps her arms around me, hands sliding down my back to my ass, caressing it.

I pull back from her lips and start trailing kisses down her throat, chest and to her breasts, taking a nipple in my mouth. "O" She gasps out and holds my head down. I smile against her now pebbled nipple then bite gently, she then bucks into me. I suck it between my lips then lick over the bud. "Mm"

I move to the other one and give it the same attention before kissing down her stomach, my tongue tickles in her belly button then continues lower to where I want to be most. "Phoebe, wait."

"What's wrong? Too fast?" I ask worriedly, sliding back up her body. "No, I want this, I just…" She shakes her head and replies but stops herself, looking away.

"Just what? Tell me."

"I-I'm a virgin…" She whispers in a barely audible voice, but I manage to hear her. I close my eyes at the thought of taking it from her and cannot help but kiss her, hard.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to"

"I want you, but I wasn't sure if you would want to… you know…"

"I want you too Billie, so bad. If you want it to be me, I'll make it good for you" I let her know reassuringly, kissing her lips softly.

"Make love to me"

I recapture her lips in a searing kiss, "Anything"

I settle myself between her legs, staring intently before tentatively leaning in and licking up her wet folds, "O God phoebe" She moans loudly. Avoiding her clit for now, I lick her aroused swollen lips several times then slide my tongue in her entrance as far as it can go.

"Fuck" She clenches around it, bucking her hips into my face. I pull out and lick slowly upward, finally landing on her clit and flicking gently over it. "Oh Phoebe."

I start flicking her pulsing nub over and over, I lick down and gather her wetness, dragging it back up to her clit and continue to abuse it, "Oh God, don't stop"

"Never" I whisper and slide my fingers into the mix, stroking the length of her, "You're so damn wet"

"Please, I want you" She pleads, whimpering out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" She breathes out, tugging on my head. I move to her side and kiss her as my middle finger teases her opening, she kisses back and our tongues duel. I pull back and lean in to her neck, biting down as I break past her hymen with two fingers. "Ow, ow shit." She hisses out in pain, clamping down on my hand with hers, stopping me from moving.

"You okay?" I ask softly, kissing over the bite I just gave her.

"Mmhm, just give me a second."

And I do, waiting on the go-ahead. Meanwhile, I plant kisses over her face, she turns her head and meets me in a soft kiss. "Ok, keep going." She rubs over my hand before letting it go.

I stare into her eyes as I re enter with my middle finger, sliding right through this time, She is tight and so very wet. "I'm going to make you feel good." I tell her huskily, moving slowly in and out of her.

"Mmm yeah? O, oh damn"

I curl my finger, rubbing against her upper wall and trying to find that heavenly spot, and with my thumb I graze over her swollen nub. "FUCK O God, keep doing that."

I can't help but moan and rub against her, at her reaction. I pick up the pace, thrusting against her g-spot harder. My thumb rubs her clit on every thrust; she clings to me, hips moving in rhythm to my pace. "Phoebe I-I'm…" She starts but doesn't finish as her walls start to clench against my finger already.

"Come for me baby." I whisper and thrust as deep as I can go, thumb pressing onto her slick clit in one quick, hard motion.

"HOLY FUCK PHOEBE!" she hollers out, clenching hard and arching up. She tenses up and goes silent, face scrunched up in sheer pleasure, as she rides the waves. I watch, turned on as hell. She's breathing heavily as she comes down several seconds later, her eyes closed and face now completely relaxed. She suddenly surges up and into my lips, kissing me passionately. "I love you."

My eyes widen at her admission, and I stare at her in shock, not expecting that so soon. "Say something…" She looks at me expectantly, nervous and worried.

"I love you too, so much. I think we are dreaming… because never would I have thought that you would feel this way about me, I wished but…" I say quickly, so she doesn't think I don't love her back. But, I'm pretty much in a daze now, reeling from all of this.

"We already established that this wasn't a dream, and the pleasure you just gave me? There is no way that was a dream, trust me." She replies, relaxing. She laughs nervously though, looking down. I tug at her chin, pulling her into my lips, "I love you. Lie down with me and let me hold you"

"I love you too phoebe, God I can't believe that just happened, you just blew me away…" She complies, lying down, facing me. She's blushing; I smile and lean my forehead against hers.

"I told you I would make you feel good; it was my mission for you to have a really good first time."

"Really good?" She pipes up and I frown in worry. "No that was really fucking amazing phoebe. And I'll always cherish it no matter what happens between us." She adds in quickly, seeing the look on my face. I sigh in relief, and then blush. "Me too, always. What do you want to happen between us?"

"I um, well I love you and I want to be with you. Please tell me this wasn't a one time thing?" She answers, stuttering over her words, sounding shy and worried. I smile and kiss her lips, "I want to be with you too, I think we did this backwards though… Would you like to go out with me, on a date?"

"Yes please, I would love that. Can I ask you something?"

"Great me too and you can ask me anything" I reply, okaying it. She smiles at me shyly, "You aren't bothered by my age?"

"No sweetie, well at first I was, but as I became more and more attracted to you the age problem went away. The main thing is that you are of age and almost 21 at that, so we're good and I'm not that older than you are really. If anything about you bothered me I wouldn't have let this happen." I quell her worries and accompany it with a kiss.

"Oh good, I don't want that to get in the way. I really want to prove that I can listen and be responsible, the way I hurt you tonight made me pissed at myself." She tells me guiltily, eyes cast away. I wrap my arm tightly around her back, "That's all I can ask for; I know if you put the effort in you wouldn't make mistakes like you did tonight. And I'm not letting a little thing like a few years age difference get in the way of being with you. Now how about we really get some sleep, you look like you are about to pass out."

"I am kind of warn out, a little sleep won't hurt. Thank you for tonight, it was worth waiting on the right person." She whispers to me sleepily but seriously.

"You don't know how good that makes me feel, I'm all kinds of happy that you chose me." _Yeah happy and turned on…still._ I smile though and kiss her head.

"Always. Night phoebe, I love you." My heart skips a beat and I feel like getting up to do a happy dance, but don't. I am quite content where I am. "I love you too."

Silence fills the room as she turns and snuggles back into me; I grab the cover and pull it up over us. I'm right where I want to be and nothing will ruin this, not even the demon problem I still have going on. We will leave that for another day, and we will work through it together.


	2. First date and a deep meaningful talk

_A/N: Edited chapter 2, and like the first one, not much is changed. I just want the story to be the best it can be, with the abilities the computer and myself possess. :) Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time.. _

_Disclaimer: I still own no rights to Charmed, poo. _

* * *

><p>(June 11th, next morning, Billie's Pov)<p>

I smile down at a still sleeping Phoebe, my mind still reeling from the fact of us sleeping together last night and saying we love the other. It happened fast but I couldn't stop myself from telling her any longer, nor could I stop myself from wanting her all last night, it just built up until I had to do something. But, she was right about us doing it the wrong way; we probably should take it slow and at least go out a few times before we attempt to be intimate again. Damn that's going to be hard, at least for me. I take one last look at her then get up carefully so I don't wake the sleeping beauty. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, I leave a note for Phoebe telling her that I'm going to go get breakfast, then head out of our apartment.

When I finally get back, it's half past 10:00 and I'm starving. Phoebe should be up by now; I enter the kitchen and set down the bag of food then exit to go find her, the shower is running. I'm now picturing her naked and wet, I find myself standing in front of the closed bathroom door, wishing I was in there with her. Before I can even tell myself no, I am opening the door and walking in, steam from the hot shower is suffocating the bathroom. A bottle drops in the shower, making me smirk,

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to drop the soap?"

"Billie! God you scared me! Did you even knock?" She gasps and hollers out as the bottle re drops from her grasp. Thank God for glass shower doors, I can at least see her partially.

"No, sorry. Want me to walk back out and knock?" I answer her sheepishly, but not really all that sorry. My eyes are glued to her form.

"No silly, why don't you come join me?" Best. Offer. Ever. "I already had one, rain check? I bought breakfast; come eat me. With me! I meant with me. I um bye" I hurry out of the room and shut the door back, eyes wide. _I cannot believe I just said that._

I'm sitting at the bar and stuffing my face, when Phoebe comes in sporting a tank and familiar hello kitty panties. "Uh, pheebs Are those my underwear?" _Not that I mind…_

She looks down at them then back at me, blushing. "It depends on what you would say if I said yes."

"If you said yes, then I would say they look cute on you, if not a little small." I tell her with a smirk, eyes trailing from the panties up to her own eyes slowly.

"Then yes, I grabbed the first pair I saw in the laundry basket. Obviously I need to wash more clothes."

"Obviously. Or I could just hide all your underwear and you could share mine?" I suggest and give her a wink, but feel a blush coming on when she raises her brow at me. Her reply is halted by her cell phone ringing; she turns and sprints into our, her room.

She comes back out a few minutes later and sits down beside me, where her food is sitting. "You're sweet Billie, thank you. So, that was piper checking in, I told her you were better but that you were eating. Just call her back later. You are better though, right? you feel ok after everything?"

"I feel pretty damn good to be honest, even my back doesn't hurt anymore from hitting the wall." I answer and smile as I throw my trash back in the bag. I was starving.

"That's good. So, I was thinking maybe you and I could go out tonight on a date? Unless you already have plans." She looks down and whispers shyly, mumbling the last as she grabs her drink and sips on it.

I smile and shake my head at her unusual behavior, a shy Phoebe? Unheard of. "How could I have plans, I'm grounded remember?"

She sets the drink down and looks at me, "Thanks for reminding me, I'll pick you up at your door around 7?"

"Something tells me I should have kept my mouth shut, damn. But yes, seven sounds great. Where are you taking me and what should I wear?" I give her a cheesy grin, and then ask curiously.

"You probably shouldn't have, now I'm going to make you do all kinds of things around the apartment; including studying more…"

"Does that include doing you around the apartment?" I interrupt her before I can stop myself; she closes and then reopens her mouth as if trying to say something, but nothing comes out. I flush and look away, "Didn't mean to say that out loud…"

"Um it's ok. Wear something nice but comfortable; I'm not telling you where we're going." She speaks quietly, making me look back at her with my own raised eyebrow.

"A surprise huh?"

"Yes sweetie, a surprise." She confirms with a soft smile; I smile back. Can't wait to see what she has planned for us.

Xxxx

At 7pm sharp, I'm ready to go and nervously waiting on Phoebe to knock on my door. Light tapping on said door makes my heart start to race more; I look at myself once more in the wall mirror then walk over to the door and open it. Phoebe smiles at me and rakes her eyes over my body, "You are so beautiful" She whispers, meeting my eyes. I smile shyly. I'm wearing black dress pants with a midnight blue necklace halter-top and black 1-inch heels. My hair is straight, and edgy at the ends. Make up is light; I wanted to look natural and not made up for her.

"So are you, and you smell good too." I return the compliment and walk closer, planting a kiss on her cheek. She is wearing a little red dress; its material is silky looking. It looks like she has on 1 inch heels as well; black of course. Seems to be our favorite color. Her hair is also straight, falling just past her shoulders. Needless to say, we both look fuckable. "You ready?" She asks after touching her cheek where I kissed it.

"Yeah, let me grab my purse first." I tell her and go to turn around, but am stopped before I can.

"You don't need it, just bring yourself." She says and tugs me forward out the room. Guess she's right; I don't plan on using my phone any and apparently she is paying tonight.

Once on the road and headed to our destination; we start up a light conversation, talking until she pulls into a restaurant. My eyes widen and I look to her with surprise, "Phoebe?"

"Do you not like it? We can go somewhere else; I just figured we could try something new." She asks worriedly, seeing my face.

"No it's not that, it's just I heard this new place was expensive. You don't have to take me to these kinds of places; I'm not that kind of girlfriend Phoebe." _Girlfriend? Why do these things keep leaving my mouth?_

"I know I don't and I know you aren't, but this is our first date so I wanted it to be nice. I don't get to do this often and I wanted to splurge a little on you. I'm not like this all the time either, but just go along with me this once ok?" She replies nervously, rambling cutely. I smile and nod, giving in.

"Next time I'm taking us out though."_ Yeah Billie, with what, your looks? Damn I need money, that's it I'm looking for a job next week just so I can take my girl out._ We both get out and walk to the front of the restaurant; it's name, La Reve

She opens the door and holds it for me; I walk past with a smile and open the inner door, doing the same for her. She laughs then breezes past and up to the hostess stand. "Hi, welcome to La Reve, will it be just you two tonight?" A red haired girl of about 18 smiles at us and asks nicely. "Yeah, we have a reservation for 7:30 under Halliwell." Phoebe answers with a polite smile.

The girl with the name of Amy nods as she checks the book, "Great, if you will follow me I'll seat you right away." She grabs two menus and silverware then motions for us to follow. We are seated at a small marble table in the middle of the restaurant; the place looks pretty full tonight. "Here you go; a waiter will be with you soon." She tells us as we sit down, then sets our menus and silverware in front of us and walks off.

"Looking good so far, hope their food is as good as they say." Phoebe comments while opening the menu; I open mine with a hum of agreement. My eyes widen at the prices of the fancy worded food,

"Um, Pheebs we really don't have to eat here, do you see these prices?"

A clearing of a throat makes me gasp and quickly set the menu down; I'm met with familiar green eyes and a smirk. "Rhys! What are you doing here, why aren't you in school? Why didn't you call me?" I greet our 'waiter' my cousin whom had went off to Harvard last year.

"Eh I just got in a few weeks ago; I was waiting to get settled in before I called anyone. I'm house hunting, when I find one I'll invite you over to help move me in, how's that?" He replies, eyes drifting over to Phoebe. Who is looking at the menu with a scowl. Aw, is she jealous? This should be fun.

"Anything for you; but you better invite me to hangout too." I wink at him playfully.

"You know it. Who's your pretty friend?" He asks and winks back then looks over at Phoebe. Uh oh, better stake my claim now.

"You know the 3 sisters I told you about over the phone a couple months ago? This is Phoebe." I tell him and lay my hand over hers, trying to tell him that she is off limits with my eyes. His eyebrows furrow and he gives me a 'we will talk later' look, then focuses back on her,

"Nice to put a face to one of the famous sisters, Billie has told me a lot about you three. I'm Rhys."

She gives him a forced smile, "Great, can we at least order our drinks now? You two can play catch up later." Oh damn, she really is jealous.

"Of course, sorry. What can I get you?" He apologizes, smirking at her obvious jealousy.

"I'll have a glass of pinot noir and a water." She tells him as she looks over the menu, not even attempting eye contact with him. "Can I see some I.D. please?" Rhys asks her seriously, she raises a brow and finally looks at him,

"Do I look under 21?"

"Sorry it's policy." He says with a shrug. All he wants though is to know her information.

"Whatever, here." She jerks out her License and hands it over. He looks at it, smiling. Good sign.

"Here, thanks. Billie?" He hands it back and looks to me for my drink order, "Sweet tea is fine, thanks Rhys." I let him know, he smiles and nods then turns, walking off. Phoebe glares at his retreating back.

"Careful, you might get a permanent wrinkle." I tell her, smirking. She looks up at me and blushes instantly. "Are you the jealous type Phoebe?" I add in curiously, not really minding it unless she goes psycho on me.

"No, of course not." She scoffs out and starts looking at the menu again. Her blushing face gives her away. "Here you are ladies. Are you ready to order?" Rhys comes back and asks, setting our drinks down.

"I am, Phoebe?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She replies uncomfortably, I sigh and order first. He writes it down then gets Phoebe's. "Alright, we'll have this out as soon as possible; I'll take those for you." He says and grabs our menus, then smiles and winks as he walks away.

"Phoebe look at me" I start off softly, seriously. She glances up. "While I love teasing you so; I'll be nice and have mercy on you. Rhys and I are…"

"What, ex's? Yeah I figured as much." She grumbles and I let out a chuckle. "You think this is funny? Watching him, wink and smile at you, and you do it back? He obviously still has feelings for you." She glares at me, making me grimace.

"Phoebe… I promise you have nothing to be jealous over I was only messing with you…"

"By flirting with your ex in front of me, while we're on a date? You can't do that Billie it's very rude." She interrupts me, offended. Her voice rising slightly.

"Whoa, ok you didn't let me finish, he isn't my ex boyfriend. Rhys is my cousin." I finally get out, hoping to ease her worries and get her voice back down to normal. No need for unwanted attention…

"Cousin?" She whispers out. I nod, "Yes only my cousin. I would never flirt with someone while in a relationship, especially in front of your face. I have no desire to, trust me." I try to reassure her, laying my hand back over hers, she lets me.

"Oh, wow ok. You're mean, you know that? Let's just forget what just happened and start over." She relaxes and lets out a relieved breath, then throws her balled up napkin at me. It bounces off my boob and lands on the table.

"I'll make it up to you, I'm sorry." I tell her sheepishly, feeling bad now.

Silence fills our table, awkwardness setting in. The food arrives minutes later and is set down in front of us; it smells great and looks really good. "There you go, need anything else?" Rhys asks as he looks between us.

"No, I think we're good thanks." I answer for us and he smiles,

"Let me know if you do." When he leaves again, Phoebe and me look at each other and smile. We then start to eat and conversation picks up smoothly, we settle in comfortably.

Xxxx

After we finished eating, Phoebe paid and we headed out. We're in the car, radio on in the background, she turns on the wrong rode for us to be going back home. I look at her questioningly, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, just hold tight. You'll see soon enough." She answers vaguely, making me pout. 15 Minutes go by until we are pulling into a…park? We didn't exactly wear the right clothes to play on a playground. "Pheebs?"

"Hop out." She responds and opens her door, exiting the car. I get out and meet her around back where she disappeared to; she's grabbing a big duffel bag out of the trunk.

"You aren't going to murder me and bury my body at the bottom of the playground are you?" I ask her jokingly as she shuts the trunk. She just chuckles and grabs my hand, pulling me along. "Never."

It feels nice to hold her hand; it's soft and fits perfectly in mine. She walks us along a path past the playground area, a trail of some sort. I take in my surroundings silently and have to wonder where she is taking me; I don't have to wait long though. We end up in a clearing, one with bright green grass and a small creek. It is a nice spot that I've never even heard of before. She lets go of my hand and sets the duffel bag gently on the ground,

"What do you think?"

"I think that you did good, this way my body can be exposed for everyone to see instead of buried in the cold dirt." I tease and give her a playful nudge. She rolls her eyes and nudges back, before reaching down and unzipping the bag. She pulls out a blanket then lays it down in a patch of grass, my smile widens at the thoughts running through my mind of what she has planned. Next, she takes out a small cooler bag, two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. My eyebrows rise at that. She does know I'm underage right.

"Have a seat sweetie." She says as she sets the stuff down on the blanket. I sit carefully, to avoid any potential stray rocks or sticks from poking me in the ass. I watch as she grabs a cute pair of soffe shorts and slides them on, now I wish I was those shorts getting to go under her beautiful dress. She holds said dress as she sits down across from me, the soffe shorts keeping her from being revealed to me. Damn

"I know you are wondering why I have a two glasses instead of one, you aren't 21 after all. However, tonight is special so I decided to let you drink with me, at least one glass. I'm driving so I can't drink more than one while were out, I've already had a glass at the restaurant. Have you ever had any alcohol before?" _Seriously? Have I had any alcohol ha! I did attend college for a short time you know. But really, Phoebe is the best girlfriend ever. Well, hopefully she will be my girlfriend.._

"Thank you, and yes I have been to a couple parties that included alcohol. But I'm proud to say that I've never been plastered, there was no way in hell I was letting some douche bag take advantage of me, and trust me there were some pretty perverted guys at those parties. Ugh." I take the offered glass gladly and answer her question, shuddering in remembrance of those guys. She chuckles and opens the little cooler bag thingy, taking out two containers from within it.

"There's no way in hell I'm ever letting that happen, I'll kick anyone's ass if they even think about laying a finger on you. And, for your 21st birthday, I plan on getting you very plastered. You should experience it at least once, I'll make sure to take good care of you and I'm the only one who will be taking advantage of you." She looks up at me after setting the containers down, speaking to me with conviction but with a twinkle in her eye and a finishing smirk.

"You are so kick ass Phoebe, we should have had sex a long time ago. I like your plans for me, and after witnessing your bout of jealousy tonight, I have no doubt you will follow through with those threats. Just one thing though, you aren't going to be psycho jealous on me are you? Like…"

"No I will not go psycho on you, I just, this is new and I really, really like you and don't want to lose you. Let's stay out of the tension starters and get straight to dessert, sound good? Great." She counters me quickly; rambling again and making me smile. I set my hand over hers as she goes to open one of the containers, she looks at me and our eyes lock.

"You won't lose me, last night was earth shattering and I'm not just talking about you making love to me. I'm talking about how close we were and how we finally revealed our feelings to one another, it felt good to be with you. It feels good to be with you on any level." I whisper to her honestly, opening up in hopes that I can reassure her worries.

"Come here." She takes her hand back and beckons me over to sit between her legs; I waste no time in doing so. Settling in against her. The only thing blocking me from being more intimate with her is those damn shorts. "You make this hell we call life worth living, everything I've done since we've met; I had you on my mind. If we're in a fight against warlocks or demons, the only thing on my mind other than keeping my sisters and myself alive, is you. I fight for you, fight to stay alive one more day just so I can see you again. And So I can protect you, so that you can live." Tears have leaked out by the time she has stopped talking, and my heart feels like it's going to burst from all the emotions I'm feeling.

"You have officially rendered me speechless; I'm not sure how to respond to that, you have just filled me with so much emotion. All good of course, I mean, what you just said means everything to me. You mean everything to me." I turn my head and look up at her the best way I can from this angle, my words coming out in a cracked whisper. She leans down and kisses my head,

"You just told me everything I needed to hear." She whispers against my hair and kisses me again, and then our fingers intertwine.

We go silent after that, I snuggle back into her, feeling content and the happiest I have ever been.

Xxxx

Once back at our apartment, after a wonderful first date, ending in sweet fruit and chocolate… We each go about changing and dressing down; I am done first and decide to wait for her in the bed, while she is in the bathroom. I cut the TV on to occupy my time. A few minutes later, she emerges, wearing the same tank top from earlier but with a different pair of panties. She smiles at me and slides under the cover, I snuggle into her side instantly.

"I had a great time tonight; we should go back out soon." I tell her while snaking my hand up her shirt, finger nails softly scratching against her soft, toned stomach. It flutters under my touch, making me smile and continue upward.

"We should. You can pick next time if you want. We can take turns. You need to call your cousin though and thank him for the restaurant suggestion." My fingers stop at that and I look at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The jokes on you baby, check your phone." She says and laughs out lightly, I frown and get up, walking to my room to grab the cell from my pocket book. When I do, I check the txt messages first, but see nothing new. I open the recent calls and check there, then furrow my brows when I see that Rhys had called at 2:00pm today. I was taking a nap at that time. There is no voice mail, did she answer it? Good question. I walk back in our, her room and ask her about it, "Did you talk to him?"

"I did, yes. He called you earlier; I didn't check the caller I.D. when I answered. We got to talking and he told me to tell you that he worked at La Reve, but then I decided to surprise you instead. So, my acting skills?"

"I can't believe you, wow. I had no Idea you two were messing with me. Your acting skills are superb." I gape at her disbelieving, then laugh out and jump back on the bed and hit her with a pillow. She laughs and tries blocking, then jerks it out of my grasp and pulls me down to her lips, kissing me soundly.

"You're fun to mess with, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we will be going to the manor; Piper and Paige want to check on you. And Leo is worried too." She pulls back all too quickly and tells me, making me pout.

Maybe she wants to take it slower. Damn, oh well… "Fine, fine. Night Pheebs." I give in reluctantly, kiss her softly then lie back in my spot against her.

"Night sweetie, sweet dreams." She whispers and holds me close, kissing my head once again. I smile and give her a gentle squeeze,

"Only of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok here is chapter 3.. Sorry it took a little long for me to update and Sorry it's shorter, but I'm writing in between my Glee fic and I really don't know exactly where I'm going with this. I have 'some' idea's for it though, but it would be nice if some of you guys were to review and let me know if you even like the story. :) Cause I could stop at anytime if it sucks..**

**However, I do want to say thanks for the reviews I did get and the story alerts, they are mucho appreciated! :D And for the readers who don't review or anything else..thanks for at least checking the fic out. If this fic is still liked then I will try to update chapter 4 faster. So let me know in some kind of way, be it review or story alert.**

**This isn't beta-d so all mistakes are mine and sorry if you happen to find them in here, I ran this through a spell checker but I'm sure it isn't perfect.**

* * *

><p>(Friday, June 12th, Phoebe's POV)<p>

Billie and I are on our way to the manor for the lunch I regrettably agreed to, Knowing my persistent sisters wanted to talk about the Demon mark I received. Piper had said Billie should know what I had gotten myself into and now that we're almost there, I'm nervous as hell to know how my new lover will react. "Ow, Phoebe you're hurting me." I snap my head in Billie's direction, at her pained voice, then to our hands where I have her in a vice grip. I jerk my hand away with wide eyes, not even having realized I was digging my nails into her soft hand.

"What's wrong with you? You have been quiet and tense all morning; And now you're attacking me with your nails. Is, Is it something I did?" She asks me in confusion then goes shy and looks down at said hand. I pull up at the manor and cut the engine.

"You haven't done anything sweetie. I've got something to tell you and I'm scared on how you're going to take it. So, let's go inside so I can get it over with ok?" I wince as the words leave my mouth and roll my eyes on how that sounded. Surely that won't reassure her like I meant it to..

"Tell me what? Are you like breaking up with me in front of your sisters? Not that we're together really, I mean-"

"Baby I'm not breaking up with you, it has nothing to do with us, well at least not our personal relationship. Ok, not directly? Um inside.. yeah." I reply as I shake my head no quickly and grab her hand, this time gently. My fingers rub the finger nail indentions I made, then I let go and exit the car before I make more of an ass out of myself.

She gets out too and follow's me to the door, I enter without a word and proceed to find my sisters. "In here Pheebs!" Paige yells out from the kitchen, so we head that way. She smiles at us in greeting when we both appear in the doorway,

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Piper meets us halfway and pulls Billie into a hug.

"I feel confused and anxious, would you please tell your sister to tell me whatever it is she has to say before I go crazy?" Billie stage whispers as she pulls back then turns her head to give me the evil eye, making me sigh and curse under my breath. I just know this isn't going to go well.

Piper gives me a I told you so look, she to, knowing Billie is going to be upset if not pissed. "Billie why don't you eat something first, lunch is ready and we can talk afterwards."

"Fine" She sighs out grumpily and takes a seat at the bar, going silent in the process.

After we eat in tense silence, we pile in the living room for our 'talk' in which I know piper expects me to start off, since this is about me and what I did. The First thing I do though, without hesitation, is tug Billie into my arms and hug her tightly. She tenses up in surprise and I notice she isn't hugging back, which makes me realize I just may have scared her more. "Sorry" I whisper, a little hurt, then pull away and slump down on the couch.

She sighs, again, as she sits on the coffee table in front of me, "Just tell me, please."

"You know when the avenger demon went after you? He ended up slicing your face up and the poison running through your system almost killed you. The only reason the demons didn't let that happen is because I made a deal with them." I start off explaining, trying to get it out and over with. Billie looks at me confused and worried, "What kind of deal Phoebe?"

I take a deep breath then tell her what happened, what I did in exchange for her life. She sits, silent, and just looks at me with growing realization and horror written on her face, "Phoebe you didn't, please tell me you didn't. You're just playing me right? I mean, a deal with a demon?" She finally speaks, but her voice is shaky and disbelieving. She stands up and stares me down, eyes boring into mine for the truth.

"Billie I-I had to do something-"

"No, no. This isn't right, you can't go around making deals with demons Phoebe! Don't you know that's how you lose your powers and even worse, your soul. They are demons! they don't play by the rules or keep their word. What happens when they call you up and take you away then we never see you again because they chose to get rid of you after they're done using you for whatever it is they even need a human for, What am I supposed to-" I stand up and crash my lips against hers, effectively shutting her up. She gasps against me and briefly presses her lips into mine, but jerks away quickly and pushes me off her.

"Don't think that you can kiss this problem away, because you can't. This is huge Phoebe, you are marked by a damn demon for God's sake! In what universe is that ok? Where is it, where did he mark you?" I flinch at her loud, angry and hurt voice. I'm not used to this side of her, and I'm sure if this was her yelling at anyone else, it would be hot. But she's angry and hurt at me so all I feel is now is sadness at the situation and tears pricking my eyes.

I gaze at my arm then lift it into her eyesight, my wrist is covered by a wide bracelet, hiding the mark the demon made. I slip it off and let it drop to the floor, she gasps and grabs my hand, pulling it closer for inspection. "Phoebe-"

"What would you have had me do, Let you die while all of us watched so the bastard could get his revenge? Don't you remember the conversation we had last night? Don't you know by now that if you were to die that I would just feel like dying myself? It wasn't your time Billie, I did what needed to be done regardless of the consequence. I wasn't going to watch you die while we watched on helpless, no one messes with my family." I cut her off, speaking seriously and with conviction, hoping to get through to her how I really didn't have much of a choice.

"But look at what he did to you, I can't believe you did this!, knowing what may lie in wait. Don't get me wrong, I'm greatful that I'm alive, I'll always be thankful for that, for you. But now I may not even have you, I'm pretty sure you belong to the demon." She hollers out and shoves my wrist in my face, making me stare at it, then let's go as her voice drops to a barely there whisper.

I tentatively step forward, wrapping my arms around her and erasing all space between us, "I don't belong to that piece of filth, I belong to you and only you. I know you're upset and angry and really want to kill me for doing this, but I had to. And just to clear things up a little, the female demon told me that they don't take powers or souls. They use peoples various strengths to their advantage for different situations, I'll be ok, I know it. We can work through this together ok?"

"They're demons and I don't trust them at all, I'll be damned if they even try to touch you. Stupid fuckers will die one by one by my own hands if something happens to you." She hugs me back finally, but is still tense and very upset. I knew she wouldn't be happy, but I understand it and honestly, if I didn't have a clue that she cared for me before, I do now for sure.

"Great, now if you two girls are done with that, we have a demon mark to look up. It won't hurt to know as much as possible with that thing." Paige pipes up from somewhere in the room, startling us both out of our hug. Billie clenches her jaw as she turns to face her, not liking the mention of my demon mark again.

Xxxx

(8:00pm, Billie's POV)

We spend the whole day over at the manor, learning next to nothing on Phoebe's damn demon mark. I hate this, I hate that he marked her, she is mine and no way in hell am I going to let some bastard demons have control over her life. I'm going to go do something about it, tonight, and I'm taking Paige with me. "Paige can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure sweetie." She complies and gets up from her spot on the couch by piper and Leo, who had appeared around 6. Phoebe went to lie down and I figure this is my opportunity to strike. I lead her to the kitchen so we have privacy, I'm not going to tell her what my plan is though, no I need to be sneaky about this. "What's up?"

"I need to get out of the house for a little while, can you ride with me? We can go grab a cup of coffee or something?" I ask her casually, but with obvious and honest stress in my voice to help coax her in to saying yes.

"Of course, anything you need I'm here ok? Let me tell piper we're leaving, you can go start the car, my purse is by the door." She agrees easily and with honest care and worry over me. She seems to be buying it so far, which isn't surprising, I'm not doing anything that causes suspicion yet.

I wait in the driver seat of Paige' car, in hopes she lets me actually drive to my destination. It would make this a hell of a lot easier for me. The passenger door opens and Paige settles in the seat, "You driving us?"

"If you don't mind?" I reply back hopeful looking at her with tired eyes. "No, I don't mind. But only because I know you're a safe driver, unlike some people in this family.."

I laugh at that as I pull out, remembering the tales of each of the Halliwell sisters driving adventures they have all had over the years. "So, I know this new coffee shop we can go to, me and Pheebs tried it out one night and gave it good reviews."

"Ok sounds good, I know you need some space and I don't blame you for that. What Phoebe did was brave and heroic, but stupid. Though I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same, in fact I'm pretty sure I would have given the chance. You mean a lot to all of us and our life wouldn't be the same without you're crazy stubborn ass." Paige makes my heart swell and a smile break out onto my face with her touching honest words. I feel bad for what I'm about to bring her in on and know I shouldn't even be doing this to began with.

"You mean a lot to me too Paige, you all do and I'm thankful every day that I have people who I can call family." God I am so going to get my ass kicked for this, by all of them, but especially by my new favorite brunette.

"You're sweet kiddo." She smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

I grimace as I drive onto the familiar road, knowing I'm about to be in serious trouble when she finds out where I'm taking us. There is a coffee shop close by..two streets over. "Where is this place anyway?" She asks curiously and when I glance at her, she's looking out the window. Crap.

"Um two streets over. I'm just making a quick stop first." I answer her, my voice comes out high pitched though as my heart races for her onslaught.

She turns her head and looks at me confused, "Where?"

"Here" I park on the street where I need to be and turn the car off. "Billie where are we? This is a dead end road that leads to the woods."

"Paige, I'm sorry. Know that I love you and that I had to do this. I brought you in hopes you would save my crazy stubborn ass if something goes wrong. I know I'm in trouble for doing this, but I didn't see any other choice." I unbuckle and speak quietly, apologetically and with remorse.

"What the hell are you talking about-Billie! Where do you think you're going young lady? Get back here!" I ignore her as I make my way out of the car with my handy flashlight, and to the woods ahead. Her door slams shut and footsteps run to catch up. "Please tell me we aren't where I think we are?"

"I have to go to them Paige, They can't hang that mark over our heads like that, I can't take losing Phoebe." I continue forward as I reply, wanting to get there as fast as possible and get this over with. Whatever this is..

Paige sighs angrily and whirls past me, stopping in front of me with eyes ablaze. At least that's what I can tell from how dark it is out here. "Are you crazy? Didn't you learn from last time? What do you even plan to accomplish out of this?" She hisses at me in a quiet but obvious pissed off voice.

"This is Phoebe's life we're talking about, I can't just let these demons take her away from me. Something has to be done about this and I plan on doing-"

"Doing what exactly, getting yourself killed? Yeah that's going to make this situation a whole lot better! Don't do this Billie, I am begging you, please don't do this." I'm interrupted pleadingly as she cups my cheeks in desperation. I feel shitty now, bringing her in on this with me, but I now know how Phoebe must have felt when she saw my almost lifeless body. She was willing to give a piece of herself in trade of my life and now I'm willing to do anything to get that piece back.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I'm doing this-"

"The hell you are. Do you know what my sisters would do to both of us when they find out I let you go into the demons lair?" Yes I do know, they would kick our ass back into last year. If only I could turn back time into last Thursday, none of this would be happening.

"Do tell, I would love to hear how your girlfriend would react to you being here after we saved your life." Paige and I both jerk around at the new female voice, I shine the flashlight on the demon and look at her with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we are with chapter 4 :) Sorry it's shorter too, I think it's better if I make shorter, quicker updates than try to make longer chapters and have to wait however long to post. Hope you guys like it at least.**

**azrael8919~ Thank you for the review :) I know what you mean by it being hard to find decent Phillie fics, there are a couple out there but not nearly enough. I figured I would try my hand at it. I'm glad you like it, thanks for the story alert as well.**

**And to the other 2 people for the story alerts, thank you! I'll try to have more up soon. :)**

* * *

><p>Paige huffs angrily beside me, but I can tell she is tense just as much as I am, "Great, look what you got us into now! If this bitch doesn't kill you Phoebe will, you know that right?"<p>

"I am aware that she won't be happy, yes." I mumble quietly as I keep my eyes on the demon, she is watching us with what looks like amusement. It's a weird expression on a demon.

"You and your family are quite amusing little witch." The female demon speaks up again, making me wonder if they read minds. "But why are you here? Do you have a death wish?"

"After what I experienced, no I don't. I'm here for Phoebe, I want that demon mark gone, you don't own her." The demon smiles as I talk, she lets out a light airy laugh, pissing me off, "Oh you cute little thing, it is so touching how you two lovers are so protective over each other. Willing to do anything to keep the other alive and out of harms way, while putting yourselves at risk in the process. And you are in danger here, with Carrow just feet away in our cozy nest, waiting for the chance to come out here and finish you off. You are in luck that I am queen of our pack and have rule over him, but what shall you have me do about your girl?"

_Damn, she's being pretty calm about this so far, what am I supposed to say? I don't want to piss her off and make this situation worse._ I blink in thought, not sure how to handle this now that I'm facing one of them, but take a breath and try, "Take the mark off, that's what you can do." Shit that came out more bitchy than I intended, I'm supposed to not be pissing her off.

"I cannot, she made a trade with your life and took our mark willingly. Once it is on one's flesh, it cannot be removed until the favor is done, And as long as she wear's it, we can call on her at anytime. This cannot be reversed, your visit here was pointless and-"

"She never listens. do you Billie? You just had to come here and risk your life for something we weren't sure could be changed. One cut from them and Phoebe would be alone, do you want that? She would disown me if I ever let something happen to you. We need to leave, right now, do you understand me?" Paige cuts the demon off as she turns to me in fury and disappointment, her words make me flinch from the truth in them, the truth I already knew coming in to this, that I ignored.

"No, I'm not leaving until this is righted, I'm already here. Listen bitch, you had better do something about this before I seriously start getting angry. And trust me, you don't want to see me when I'm enraged, I'm not just some little witch who is defenseless, I've got powers you couldn't even dream of." I stand up to the demon with confidence that I'm not sure I even have. I am fighting through this for Phoebe's sake and I'm terrified. But I'm angry enough to where it's making me feel brave enough to take this demon on if I have to.

"I did not say that you didn't have power, I feel it and believe that you could do major damage here. I'm sincere when I say that I am truly sorry that it had to come to this, but we follow a law that has been around since we were created, a law of revenge against those that do us harm. We are not normally violent against humans, we have lived among you for centuries and find your kind entertaining. Some of us have even found solace and companionship in your race. But we do what needs to be done to right the wrongs, and Phoebe and yourself got off lucky. There is nothing I can do about the demon mark, when the time comes, we will call on her for her services and as soon as it is done, the mark will disappear and she will be free of us. It is time you went home now, go back to your girlfriend before she finds out that you came here tonight." I don't how to feel after her long speech, I'm angry, yet relieved and for some reason reassured of Phoebe's well being, at least for now. But I don't trust this woman or her kind completely, even though she said they don't normally harm humans, they have before, so I'm wary of how this is going to play out.

I'm still not totally satisfied though, Phoebe shouldn't have to go through this alone when it is my fault all of this is taking place. I'm going to correct it somehow, if it's the last thing I do. "Mark me." The two words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them, And I watch as the demon looks at me in surprise.

Paige grabs ahold of my arms and squeezes tight, looking me dead in the eye with pure shock and anger, "No way in hell am I am letting that happen, I'm taking us home and you are going to never speak of this to anyone, ever."

I growl and push her off me, she can't stop me from doing this unless she physically orbs me out, and I'm not letting that happen. She isn't touching me again either, I know that if she does, she would orb me home in a heart beat. "Mark me damn it! I am not letting her go through this alone. If she gets called, I do. I won't have Phoebe go by herself to only God knows where, while you use her for your sick pleasure. So, mark. me. Please. And don't even think about touching me Paige, even if you do happen to orb me away, I will just come back, alone."

"You are so stupid, I can't believe what I'm hearing right now, Billie this isn't right, this isn't the way to handle the situation, Phoebe-"

"Phoebe will get over it, she will have to because I am doing this." I interrupt Paige and step up bravely in front of the female demon, giving them both a cold glare, daring them to even think about protesting.

"Very well, I will give you this to appease your worries. And I give you my word that you will be called at the same time as your lover, and that neither one of you will be harmed by our pack. I like you Billie, you are a brave, caring and loyal human being." She replies to my demand, complying with it, and laying a demon hand on my shoulder. I tense under her touch as she drags the hand down to my wrist, she then grabs it and lays her palm against my smooth skin. I gasp as pain shoots up through my wrist, burning the area she's against, but it's over in seconds and the pain disappears as if it wasn't ever there.

Xxxx

( 9:32pm, Phoebe's POV)

I jump, startled from my spot in the living room, when the front door slams shut. "Paige don't!" Billie's loud voice hollers out, she sounds panicked, which makes me frown in worry.

"If you don't tell her, I will. You can't keep this from here even if you tried, I mean look at it!" I share a confused look with Piper and Leo, then quickly stand as both Paige and Billie storm in here. What the hell is going on?

"Billie, What's wrong?" Piper stands up and questions her before I even get the chance to, but I get to her first, worried and looking at her with furrowed brows, "What do you have to tell me?" My voice is, but a whisper, she gives me this pained look then casts her eyes away. I frown harder and grab for her hand, but she jerks it out of my reach and takes a step back. Hurt by her behavior, I take my own step back, confused as to why she is acting like this.

I look to Paige for answers, but she shakes her head at me and hardens her face before speaking, "Show her"

"Show me what? Did you get hurt?" I ask with growing frustration and take the step I had taken back, forward, And when Billie looks up at me, meeting my eyes, my heart breaks at the raw pain in them and from the tears now running down her cheeks. "Baby what's wrong? Please, your scaring me."

She shakes her head and let's out a sob, "Don't talk to me like that, I don't deserve it, I screwed up. I just care about you so much and had to do something, I couldn't let you suffer alone Phoebe, but now you're going to hate me for what I've done."

"I could never hate you, w-what did you do?" Tears start to spill over on my own cheeks, but for what, I don't know yet. I know it's something bad and whatever it is, it's scaring me. She looks away again, but holds out her hand, the one I had grabbed for earlier. I look down at it and my eyes fall on a familiar mark, "No, O God, please tell me I'm seeing things"

"You aren't, she took us to the nest and demanded that bitch to mark-"

"How could you do this? And Paige how could you let her do this? I don't, I don't understand.." I cut Paige off, nausea washes over me instantly at what has taken place. Seeing that, that mark on my girl, who I saved by getting the same mark, makes me sick.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I had to! I'm not letting some demon control you while I sit by and wait for you to be used as a disposable human!"

"I sacrificed myself for you to live Billie, Not so you could go back to those things and risk you life, again! I cannot believe you did that, those things tried to kill you damn it! And now they have both of us in their hold, what good did you do? What the hell did you accomplish by getting that mark, huh? Tell me what the point of saving your life was, if you were just going to go back to them and do something stupid like this! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Billie's face crumples and she stumbles backward, my eyes widen and I gasp as my mind registers the last sentence I yelled out.

"Billie no, that's not what I meant. There was a point in saving your life or I wouldn't have even attempted it. You know how I feel, I'm just so pissed at you, and confused and tired, I am so tired of this. I want it to be over, I don't want this messing up our new relationship, it's already causing problems and I hate it." I deflate and lose what ire I had, instead, I just feel hurt and sad and I don't even know right now. Billie's jaw clenches and un clenches as I watch her try to rein in on her anger, but she can't even look at me and that makes my heart drop to my feet, that simple ability to look at me is taken away by my own fault.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I think what you both need is some space from each other so you can process what's going on. This is stressful and space will hopefully smooth things over between you." Piper's voice comes from behind us, she appears at my side and rubs comforting circles on my back.

"I agree. We have been through a lot and I don't want to say something out of turn. I'll stay here for the night." I want to cry more as Billie gives in first. Not wanting to be away from her, but knowing its the right thing to do, I nod ok. I stay silent though, I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I'll be begging for Billie to come home with me.

Piper walks me to the door after that, I have to get out of here. "Call me if you need anything ok? I'll make sure Billie is taken care of, I can see that it's killing you to leave her."

"Yeah. Thanks Piper. Love you" I agree softly as she pulls me in for a hug, "I love you too"

Xxxx

It's going on 10:30 when I finally make it back home, without Billie. I grabbed food on the way and now I'm sitting at the bar, eating, alone. This isn't right, Billie is supposed to be here with me, we just started dating and we're already going down hill. We aren't supposed to need space this early in our relationship. I finish eating my fattening cheeseburger and fries, throw the trash away, then head for my shower. I turn the water on as hot as I can stand it, strip, and climb in. As soon as the hot spray hits my tired body, I let out a groan of approval.

A hour later, I'm in bed with my other fattening friends ben and Jerry's, double chocolate chunk. While watching, P.S. I love you, with frustrated tears running down my face. They just won't stop, I've tried to calm down more than once, but the damn tears keep coming back, and now I'm crying not just out of sadness and lingering anger, but also in frustration from the constant tear fest. Another hour passes by and the movie is rolling the end credits. I look down as my spoon scrapes against the bottom of the ice cream container, I have eaten what was left, which was just less than half. My stomach screams in protest at just the thought of all the food I've managed to eat in two hours. I groan out and set the now empty container on the night stand, then turn the TV off and curl under my covers for some much needed sleep. My eyes close as I inhale Billie's sent on my pillow, fresh tears spring to my eyes at the thought of her. _Damn it! when did I become such a cry baby? When Billie came into my life, that is when, Phoebe. Damn her. _Maybe I'll dream of her at least, I can only hope.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you~ azrael8919 and~ Becci2009 for the reviews! And thanks to the few people who story alerted too :) I'm glad I have at least a few readers interested. As long as I do, I will keep updating. I am not one of those people who will ask for a certain number of reviews before updating, so you don't ever have to worry about that. I'm happy with what I get and once I finish a chapter up, I will post it ASAP.**

**I made this chapter longer, I hope you all like it :) I do have to warn you, that there is M rated material within, so read at your own risk lol. Also, the warning is just in case it sucks. And in that case, I am truly sorry if it does..**

**This is un beta-d, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry for that.**

* * *

><p>(Saturday evening, June 13th)<p>

After having to wait all damn day to see Billie, thanks to both Piper and Paige for warning me to stay away, I'm going crazy, not knowing how Billie is feeling or if she even thinks of me at all. I'm mad at her for putting herself through this and hurt that she went behind my back, again. But I really want to be with her right now, I don't like arguing with her and what she did can't be changed, just like what I did, so it's pointless to dwell and fight over it. When we could just try to move past it until we get called, then we can worry.

It's 7:30 when my cell phone rings from the coffee table, my heart pounds in anticipation. I grab and answer without looking to see who it is, "Billie?" Ok so that's not how I meant to answer the phone. _Desperate much Phoebe? _

"Yeah, it's me." Her quiet voice makes me sigh out in relief and I end up slumping into the couch and closing my eyes. "Phoebe are you there?"

My eyes reopen and I smile at how worried she sounds, "I'm here baby, are you ok?"

"I'm ok, they have given me plenty of space and have been nothing, but caring, ok Piper has been nothing, but caring, Paige keeps giving me the stink eye. I mean she hasn't yelled at me again or anything, but it's clear she isn't happy with me. I know she only cares about us though, and I put her in a situation that I shouldn't have. I feel so, so bad and I snuck off just so I could call-"

"It's done and over with now, I'm not happy with you either, but it's something all of us are going to have to come to terms with. And I don't want to fight with you ok?" I'm quick to cut her off as she rambles on, I'm past ready for this to be over with and really don't want to talk about it anymore, at least not right now.

"I miss you. Can I come home?" My heart breaks a little more when she actually asks if she can come home, that isn't even remotely right, she shouldn't have to ask.

"I don't ever want to hear you ask that again, is that understood?" I order her, Upset that she even thought she had to ask. Silence takes over the phone and I almost think she has hung up, but I can hear her breathing.

"Understood." I'm met with a cracked voice then the dial tone immediately after. I stare at the phone wide eyed and confused as to what just happened. She hung up on me; Billie hung up on me, why? Did I give any indication that the conversation was over? My mind thinks back on it, going over the words we shared in our all too short conversation, and when I run into what I said last, my heart drops and I curse out loud at my own stupidity.

Instead of calling back though, I hurry out the apartment and to my car, needing to see her face to face. The ride to the manor is nerve-wracking and can't end soon enough; it feels like its taking me ages to get there. I pull up 15 minutes later and waste no time in getting to the front door and inside. It slams behind me in my haste to get to Billie, I ignore Paige' startled look as she comes out of the living room, striding past her and up the stairs to where I know Billie is, somewhere. She's probably crying her eyes out, thinking I don't want her home, I really need to learn to think before I speak.

I check the bathroom first, but it's wide open and Billie is nowhere in sight. My next stop is my old bedroom, the door is shut and I can see light flashes under the door, coming from the TV. I open it without knocking, and eye the room until they land on Billie, who's curled up on the bed with my pillow tight to her chest. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, then walk over and sit down hesitantly on the bed. I trace my eyes over her now relaxed face and my heart breaks more at the dried tear tracks. She's breathing slowly as she sleeps in what looks like peace, which makes me almost not want to bother her, almost.

I run my fingers down her upper arm, all the way to her wrist with my eyes tracing the path. I see red smudged on the navy blue pillow, making warning bells go off in my head. I take another look at her face, and realize its paler than normal and that her breathing is 'too' slow. I'm turning her hand over quicker than my mind can even come up with why she looks so pale. My heart stops from the sight I'm met with, her wrist is cut in several spots around the demon mark and blood has started to dry up where it had run down her wrist and pillow. _Oh my God what has she done? _

"Billie?" I move onto my knees and hover over her face, calling out and cupping her all too pale cheek.

"HM?" Ok, ok, that's a good sign. "Baby wake up" I tap her cheek, trying to get her roused, she whines and turns her head away.

I sigh out in some form of relief, knowing she at least isn't in too deep of a sleep. But whatever she tried to do, took a lot out of her and she is very lethargic. "Paige!" Billie needs to be healed ASAP, because even though she isn't bleeding anymore, there is something wrong with her.

Instead of footsteps running to see what's wrong, orbs swirl in and Paige appears beside the bed, "What's wrong with her? Is that blood?"

"I don't know it looks like she tried to cut off the demon mark. See if you can heal her." I whisper while shaking my head, not believing she would do something like this. She's being so damn stupid and it's killing me how she keeps doing this shit without thinking of the side effects.

Paige quickly hovers her hands over Billie's wrist and I watch on as absolutely nothing happens, "Damn it Billie you need to wake up, ok?"

"Go away; I'm trying to sleep away the pain. Next I'm going to find a bottle of vodka and chug it down. My heart hurts, I'm hurting and I need you to not be here. I can't even look at you Phoebe, without wanting seriously to kick your ass for doing this to me." Her voice is clearer than I thought it would be, but the words she spoke, makes me reel back as if slapped. The hurt, and pain is unmistakable and I really want to scream. This is too much, I can't handle this, what the hell am I supposed to do or say?

"Billie, I don't know what the hell happened between you and Phoebe from the time you came up here until now, but you cut yourself and I need to know why, right the hell now. I can't heal it and I didn't even feel this through our white lighter-charge connection when you decided it was a good idea to maim yourself." Paige speaks up before I get a chance to reply to Billie's heartbreaking words. Her voice is hard and she's really pissed off right now.

"I don't feel good, I'm gunna be sick" Billie rasps out and turns over on her side with her head hanging off the bed, she tenses up, ready to lose what contents she has in her stomach. Paige grabs the bed side trash can that was left behind when I moved, and holds it as Billie finally throws up.

I brush her hair back with one hand and rub her back soothingly with the other, but I feel her tense more. When it seems like she is done, she lifts her head, panting as she tries to catch her breath, "Don't...Touch...Me" The out of breath words are another slap to the face, but this time, I don't listen.

"Billie, I'm touching you whether you want me to or not, you're hurt and sick and I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you are my girlfriend and I 'will' take care of you, regardless of the shit you keep pulling. Tell us what you did, now." I make sure my voice doesn't waver, she needs to see and hear how serious I am, how serious this situation she put herself in, is.

"I tried to get rid of it, I figured since you didn't want anything to do with me, or even want me home, I would try what I could to erase it. But all I managed to do was cut around it, it's like there is a barrier on the mark itself, the tip of the knife wouldn't penetrate it anywhere. I gave up eventually; looks like we are stuck with them and each other until the demons call us." She sounds bitter and hurt, angry. And even lets out a humorless laugh.

"I know that you think I meant you couldn't come home, that I didn't want you home. But you took it the wrong way, you ass. God Billie, I would never tell you that you couldn't come home; I had meant that I didn't want to hear you ask because you shouldn't ever have to. Hell, I didn't even want space from you to begin with." I tell her honestly, voice edging on desperation for her to believe me.

"I think what you should do, is take her-"

"No, no hospitals, look, it isn't even bleeding anymore." Billie panics, sitting up with wide eyes and pointing to her bloodied wrist.

"I wasn't suggesting that, yet. You need to go get it cleaned and bandaged though, let Phoebe take you in the bathroom and fix you up kiddo." Paige squashes Billie's worry with a calm yet sisterly concern.

After a tense, short wait, Billie nods, giving in, all the while looking reluctant, and weary of me. That hurts, but I suck it up and remain quiet. "Good. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Paige lets us know before leaving the room, and us alone.

"Come on, I'll run us a bath" I tug Billie off the bed with her good hand and pull her across the room and out, then into Pipers room to use the bigger tub. Every time I come in this room, it reminds me of Prue, of how much I miss and want her back. A lot of things remind me of her, and I always want nothing more than to see her again, just once. We didn't even get to say goodbye. But if I'm honest, if I ever got the chance to see her again, I know that I wouldn't want to let her go, ever. I sigh, ridding of my sorrowful thoughts and stand Billie at the sink so she can brush her teeth. when she's done, I sit her down on the toilet then get to work on running a bath and grabbing the first aid kit.

She's completely silent and tense as hell as I clean her wrist of blood; she is also avoiding eye contact with me. After I'm done, I throw the now bloody wash cloth in the sink, then walk back over and stare down at her. I resist touching her like I want to and instead, reach down and pull at her shirt; it needs to come off, along with the rest of her clothes. "I don't need your help-"

"You're getting it anyway, I'm not going anywhere, we are both going to undress and we're getting in that tub. All I want to do is hold you, please just get in there so I can." I cross my arms and use a stern tone, not leaving any room for protest. At least I hope not.

She looks at me in surprise, but slowly stands up in front of me. I uncross my arms and soften my expression, then reach for the hem of her shirt, she lifts her arms up and I pull it off, exposing her creamy flawless breasts and stomach. My eyes take her in without shame, she flushes under my gaze, making me grin. I graze my fingers across the sides of the waist-band of her cotton pants, then tug them down her legs. She grabs onto my forearms, holding on as she steps out of both them, and her neon green panties. I'll never get tired of discovering what kind of underwear she has on each day, she really has an adorable taste in them. I lead her to the tub and help her in, she sits down carefully and watches as I undress. It's my turn to flush under her gaze.

I step in and sit with my legs on either side of her, then pull her fully into me. She's tense and doesn't seem very comfortable, "Relax sweetie, I want this. You have no idea how bad I feel for making you think I didn't, no matter how bad you seriously messed up, it wasn't to the point where I would want to break up, or kick you out of the house. I know this whole thing is coming between us and this new relationship we have going on, but we have to fight through it, because we're better than this, better than some crazy ass demons."

"How can you still want me after what I did? I went behind your back, twice, and I tried to cut this, this thing off. I'm not good enough for you Phoebe, I don't listen, I do things without thinking, ok that's a lie, I did think, but I didn't care what it would cost me-"

"I don't want to hear you say that again, you 'are' good enough for me, I know you aren't perfect, and yes, you have trouble listening to us, to me. But I'm not going to let that get in the way, I'll just have to find a way for my words of wisdom to get through your stubborn head. You aren't going to be able to push me away so easily. All I ask is for you to put the effort in, because I don't know how much more violence and near death experiences I can take, it hurts to see you in pain and I hate that you hurt yourself, even if it was only to get rid of the demon mark. Please, please don't ever do anything like that again, do you know what you could have done to yourself? What if I found you bled out?" She turns in my arms and kneels between my legs at the end of my heartfelt speech, tears running down her face, she looks at me with emotions bursting in her expression, in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, so, so sorry for what I've done, I hate how much I've hurt you, how much I've hurt us. I don't know what you see in me or how you even came to feel the same way as I do, but I know everything you have said to me since we started this, has truth in it, I feel and believe it, how can I not? I never want to push you away, I'm going to start doing better and I'll be the best girlfriend ever, starting now." I listen intently as my own tears fall, she really knows how to make a girl cry, but this time, it's a good cry. I'm relieved and more relaxed, knowing we will get through this bump in the road without losing each other in the process.

Xxxx

(Present, Billie's POV)

I lean in and kiss her lips tenderly, she lays a hand on my hip and kisses me back, we share a series of short closed mouthed kisses, each one becoming longer than the last. I lick her bottom lip for entrance, she grants it and I slip my tongue into her mouth, then stroke over hers slowly. She moans softly and tries pulling me closer, but the way I'm positioned prevents me from moving much. I pull back reluctantly and put my mouth at her ear, whispering, "Let's wash up and go to bed."

"Are you feeling better?" She whispers back, pushing me in to view and looking me in the eyes. No way am I am going to lie to her, even if I could ," Better yes, but not fully. I feel more tired than anything, don't let that stop you though, from taking me to bed. Seriously Phoebe, I'm not 'that' tired."

A short, but sweet kiss is her response. 15 Minutes later, after washing as fast as we could, we're headed back to Phoebe's room wrapped in towels, But as we pass Pipers bed, I stop us and turn, diving right into her irresistible lips. She gasps in surprise, then seems to melt into me, her hands tug me closer, and this time there is no obstacle separating us. I push us backwards until she stumbles onto the bed, then I'm straddling her before she has the chance to protest. Of course, by this time, our towels have slipped enough for easier movement, I rid of mine completely so that I'm that much closer to her skin. Now all we need is hers to be gone too.

"Woah Baby, we can't do this on Piper and Leo's bed. Let's go back to-"

"Come on, why not? She's at the club, and Leo is either with her or a charge. Paige won't bother us, I want you 'now' " I pout and whisper, then rock against her to show just how much I want this.

She wraps her arms around me and I suck her bottom lip between mine, making her moan lightly and hold me tighter. No more words are said as we move farther up the bed, she looses her towel finally and I throw it aside, it lands somewhere unknown. I lie on top of her, and we both moan at the full skin on skin contact. "It's your turn" I comment, hoping she gets what I mean.

"You don't have to-"

"No, I don't. But I want to, I need to." My lips graze her exposed neck, planting butterfly kisses down it and to her chest slowly, where I continue kissing around her nipple. She brushes my hair back and holds on to my head while I explore unknown territory. I reach her nipple and lick over it experimentally, it doesn't take me long to decide I like this, her nipple hardens and I take the pebbled bud into my mouth, nibbling on it. "Mm Billie"

Her voice is husky with arousal, I become greedy and more confident, which makes me take as much of her in my mouth as I can, she arches into me as her hand tightens in my hair. I pull back with an audible 'pop' then kiss across her chest to give her other breast the same attention. Minutes later, after I've had my temporary fill of her perfect mounds, (and I say temporary because I could stay here all day and lavish them until they are sore) I re-attach to her lips, I'll never get enough of these either, she's perfect and I can't wait to explore the rest of her. I don't wait, I slide my hand between us and find her tuft of trimmed curly hairs, running my fingers through them and to her slickened folds. "O damn, a-are you sure?" She throws her hand over mine, stopping me, and yet again, being considerate.

"So sure." I slide my fingers down, she lets me and moves her hand away. She's so damn wet, I've never done this except to myself, but the way she feels is indescribable and I know I'm going to be addicted. I lean in to her lips and capture them as I find her clit and circle it with my finger tips. She bites my bottom lip in response and her nails scrape down my back.

Her legs spread more, to give me room, I move to straddle one of them and can't help, but press into her for friction. I use my middle finger to slide lower, not wanting to wait to know what it feels like to be inside her. I enter her slowly and go as far as I can, her warm, wet walls contract against me at the invasion, "God Billie, I'm loving that you aren't scared to do this, I've wanted you for so damn long."

She pulls my ass into her leg, making me slide against it with ease, she isn't the only one soaking wet. "I am scared, but I don't care because I want you too much to let it overcome me. You feel so good." I pull out and re-enter her with another finger, knowing she's wet enough for it, then start up a slow pace to build her up. My thumb grazes her clit, that's now swollen and begging for attention.

She bucks under me, her thigh pressing tighter into my own core, "Mm Phoebe." I pick up my pace, getting more excited and eager to watch and feel her come.

"O fuck, fuck" She meets my thrusts with undulating hips, I must be doing something right. I lift up and move in between her legs, making my center press into my own hand and fingers go deeper inside her, I crash my lips to hers and rock into her, starting a pace to match the thrusting of my fingers. I make sure to press hard against her upper wall and on her aroused throbbing nub, wanting to heighten her pleasure.

"So close baby" She clenches around my fingers, this time harder, and I can tell she is definitely close. I lift up again and make a quick trail down her body with my lips until I reach her clit, up close, she is even more beautiful than I could imagine. I lick over her slowly with the flat of my tongue, she gasps and buck into my face, "Billie" She whimpers and latches onto my hair and clenches even harder around my fingers.

I slow my thrusting down, and instead, make it hard and precise against her g-spot, then at the same time, I take her clit and suck it between my lips. "Oh my God" She squeaks and fists my hair, and her legs clamp around my head as she finally lets go, and let go she does, her juices squirt out and the warm cum covers my hand. Her hips continue to buck, and she lets out a string of curses, my head is becoming sore from the tight grip, but it's so damn worth it for this. She slowly relaxes, her hips stopping and laying prone on the bed, she still has my fingers trapped in a vice grip as she steadily clenches in after shocks.

She tugs my hair as she breathes heavily, I plant a lingering kiss on her pulsing clit, then slide up her body with my fingers still buried inside her. I'm pulled into her awaiting lips, she kisses me deeply, slowly. I return the kiss and as she's distracted, I pull reluctantly out of her. She whimpers against my lips, the sound goes straight to my clit and it aches in need. I wipe my hand on the sheet then press closer to her.

"You were amazing, it's like you knew what to do, and I didn't even have to guide you. I think, I think I love you." She pulls back to look at me and speaks softly, with a giddy sounding laugh and a smile so big it hurts my own face.

"You think? Because I 'know' I love you. And this, what just happened, aside from the first time, was the best experience of my life. Being inside you, feeling you like no one else ever can again, is just, I love you." I blush at my own words, but mean them whole heartedly, I've never felt like this and I don't want it to end. In fact, I'm hoping she will continue where we left off, cause I seriously need release, she has me so turned on.

"I love you too. And you can be with me like this as much as you want, I'm yours for as long as you will have me." As if reading my mind, her hand has slid down between us and is headed for where I need it most. I thank the Gods and move where she can reach me.

She slips inside me without hesitation, making me buck and her finger goes deeper, her palm hits my very sensitive clit. "Damn Phoebe." I breath out she adds a second finger, it makes me feel full and I clench around them, already feeling my orgasm approaching. I swear it doesn't take much for her to get me off, just the thought that it's 'her' inside me, makes me want to come.

My head goes into the crook of her neck and I rock into her hand, her fingers sliding in and out easily, my clit is wet and slippery against her palm. "Feel good baby?" She whispers huskily, pressing into me harder, I moan against her neck and rock to her new pace.

"Fuck yes." Feeling like I'm about to burst, I grind down in a fierce, erratic thrust, it sends me over the edge in a hard, forceful orgasm. A loud cry leaves my mouth as the feeling washes over my whole body, I'm tense against her with the intense aftershocks wracking my body as well.

I feel her other hand clinging to the back of my neck, I twitch into her as a hard pulse shoots through my clit, my teeth bite into her neck at the feeling. She groans and starts to ease out of me, I bite harder then let go to lift up to her lips, needing to feel them on mine. "Can we do this every night? I don't think I'll ever get enough of you."

She chuckles, pulling back, "As long as you can keep up with me, we can do this every single night and any other time you will have trouble keeping your hands off me."

"Oh I can keep up alright, you had best keep your energy level at it's highest, cause I plan on-" A knock on the door interrupts my reply, making us both look at each other wide eyed.

"Um, sorry to bother you two, but Piper called and said she's coming home early, she isn't feeling well. So, if I were you, I would throw those sheets in the wash and transfer rooms." Leo warns us both, sounding apologetic, but embarrassed.

"T-thanks Leo" Phoebe stutters out,embarrassed as well, that makes three of us. We hear a non committal reply then retreating footsteps, I look at Phoebe with a rising blush, knowing Leo had heard us, in his and Piper's room no less. She gives me a 'I told you so' look, which makes me blush harder and give her a sheepish smile.

Xxxx

Once were back in Phoebe's room, after having thrown the bedding in the wash and making the bed, we fall into our own and cuddle close. "I'd like to know how we're going to explain this one." She sighs and questions from behind me.

I'm silent for a moment, thinking, but come up blank, "Good question. We could always go home and leave Leo to come up with something? He wouldn't tell her the truth would he?"

"We aren't leaving him to deal with telling her alone, and I don't know, probably not. He would be too embarrassed, like us. We are never doing that again Billie." _Damn, I thought it was quite adventurous._

"You're right, next time we get Paige's bed." I joke, but not really, because I would have sex with Phoebe almost anywhere.

She lets out a laugh and slaps my arm, "No, the next time we have sex in this house, it will be in this room, or at least not in anyone else's bed."

I laugh with her, and agree somewhat, we could always compromise on location. I'm just glad we didn't run into Leo or Paige downstairs, that would have made this worse. "Get some sleep, you've had an exhausting day. We'll go home tomorrow and spend the day together."

She's right, I am exhausted now, what little energy I had left over from trying to cut the demon mare off, got spent by making love with Phoebe. Oh, Oh, the knife! "Phoebe, the knife, I uh, left it in the hall bathroom, in the sink."

I feel and hear the gasp she let's out, then she's bolting off the bed and hurrying out the room. Crap, how could I have forgotten that? She comes back in the room a few seconds later, looking more relaxed, "Paige must have got it, we'll ask her later."

"O, ok." I whisper in shame, hating myself still, for putting my family through this. "She's pissed at you, yeah. But only because she loves and cares about you. Try not to think about it, just go to sleep and tomorrow before we go home, you can talk with her."

I turn, facing her, and move as close as possible, tucking my head under her chin, "I'll try. Night Phoebe"

"Good night baby, I love you" My heart melts at the term of endearment and the I love you, I'll never tire of those three words.

I squeeze her and plant a kiss on her chest, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, this fic was supposed to be a one shot at first, so, I didn't put in Wyatt or Chris cause they didn't fit the story. But now that its multiple chapters, I forgot to throw them in there, so now, I have no idea how to fit them in. We're already 5 chapters in and they haven't made an appearance, I guess I'm just going to make this even more AU and think of something. Unless any of you have an Idea? Cause I am lost on this one.. **

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think? :D The next chapter will be a time jump, so we can get to where the demons call on Phoebe and Billie, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I am soo sorry for the long wait, I've been having trouble writing on this fic, but here it is, finally. I'm not sure if it's any good or not, it's probably boring as hell or something, but oh well, sorry if you guys don't like it. There will be more of course, hopefully sooner than it took me to update this time._**

**_Thank you all for your reviews and the story alert's! :D Please continue to tell me what you think, I don't want to bore all of you to death with my suckiness.._**

* * *

><p>(Phoebe's Pov)<p>

"Billie, are you ready to go?" peeking in our bedroom, I call out to her, she must be in the bathroom though, because I don't see my beautiful girlfriend right off. I walk to the doorway, then lean against it when I find her at the sink.

"Almosh, I'm brushin my teef" She answers me with a mouthful of tooth paste and a toothbrush scrubbing away at her pearly whites. We are going out to p3 tonight, to let loose some, we need it. It has been a week since we both received the demon marks, and nothing has happened yet, I just wish they would call on us already so we don't have them dangling it over our heads for long. Even though Billie and I have made up, it has still been slightly tense between us, hopefully when this demon shit is over, things will smooth over more.

Billie spits and rinses, then turns around and gives me a huge smile, her teeth are near perfect. I push off the doorway, smirking at her, she raises an eyebrow, and her smile falters. My thumb brushes across her chin, wiping away the remnants of toothpaste, "You are adorable"

our breath mingles as I lean in closer, then my lips graze hers, she lets out a sigh and presses into me, but I pull back out of reach. "Don't forget to put the teefpaste cap back on." I wink at her then turn around and walk out.

The whimper that escapes her lips almost has me stopping and going back in there to continue where I left off, but then we would never get out of the apartment, and I am actually looking forward to going out and downing a few needed drinks.

The ride to P3, is a tense affair, Billie is quiet, but I can feel her glare peeling away the side of my face every ten seconds. Looks like I have some making up to do, guess she doesn't like me teasing her. When we arrive, I hurry out the car and jog around to her side, but she swings the door open before I can open it for her. _Damn, she isn't going to make this easy._ I do hold my hand out for her, she narrows her eyes at me and slaps it aside, then gets out herself, slamming the door behind her. "You are a mean, cruel girlfriend Phoebe, if you wanted the chance to touch me, then you shouldn't have lip-blocked me earlier."

Lip-blocked? That is a new one, "What's the matter baby, you can't take a little teasing?" _Oh, uh oh, I shouldn't have said that._ Her glare and evil eyes are on me faster than I can blink, she stares me down, then abruptly turns and stalks off, I watch as her hand reaches into the air, then her middle finger flips me off.

"That's all the fucking you will be getting tonight." She yells over her shoulder, and I can hear the smirk in her voice. This should be fun tonight, as long as it stays playful, and not serious, we don't need any seriousness in our bubble tonight.

Piper's club isn't busy when I walk in, it is quiet with a relaxing atmosphere. But it is early, so I'm sure this won't last long. Billie is at the bar, talking to Piper, who looks more at ease than she has been for the past week, I know it is because Wyatt and Chris are back from the mini 'vacation' one of Leo's trusted female friends 'Faye' took them on last week. She has been more relaxed, and relieved that her little boys are home. We all missed them. I walk behind my girlfriend and wrap my arms around her, then plant a kiss on her shoulder, "Hey Piper, can you get me two fuzzy navels and a shot of patron?"

My sister's eyebrow raises and she gives me a 'do you know what you are doing?' look. I nod and mouth a please, she sighs and nods back, "Fine, but if you are drinking I will have Paige come get you later, give me your keys." I hand them over without protesting, knowing that I had planned on getting at least tipsy tonight. And I plan on feeding Billie enough drinks to get her relaxed, tonight is ours. Once Piper fixes the drinks, I down the shot immediately, then grab the other two and hand one to Billie. She takes it, but her expression is one of surprise, I smile and wink, then grab her hand and lead us to our spot.

An hour and two drinks each later, we are both feeling it, And with Billie not being one to drink that much, I can tell she is 'really' starting to feel it. Her face is red, and she is wearing a permanent smile, in which she turns to me.

"Hey baby? you want to go dance?"

I smile back and take her hand, helping her up, we then walk over to open space, where other people are watching the band playing. It's loud in here now, but a soft loud, the band is playing a slow song. Billie pulls me into her body, and wraps her arms around my neck, I set my hands on her waist, then start swaying us to the music. As the song plays, Billie starts to sing softly in my ear, she apparently knows the song. I had no idea she could sing, I'm going to have to make her sing at home where I can really hear her. That or go to a karaoke bar, but She would probably kill me if I put her on the spot like that. When the song ends and another begins, she pulls me impossibly closer, keeping me held tightly to her body, even as the song picks up beat. I wrap my arms fully around her, and let the music take over our movements.

We don't speak until the third song finishes, where she pulls back and smiles at me, and even in the dark lighting I can tell her eyes are glossy and pupils dilated, "I have to pee, I'll be right back."

She tells me, then before I can respond, moves out of my arms completely and gets lost in the crowd. I chuckle to myself, and maneuver through the throng of sweaty moving bodies, eyeing our table then the bar for the direction I want to go.

Making a decision, I head to the bar to get us a drink refill. Piper grins when she sees me walking up, "Hey Pheebs, having fun?"

"Yes, we needed this, thank you, for you know-"

"Don't mention it, really, don't. This is a one time thing." She cuts me of with a glare, clearly not liking that I put her in this situation with Billie drinking. But at least she is being lenient for tonight, she knows as well as I, that both me and Billie deserves one night of letting go. We have been through so much in so little time.

She walks away for a few minutes, tending to her customers with a quickness that would take me ages to accomplish. I've bar tended for her before, but I am nowhere near as good as her, in fact my first few times, I broke many of glasses and even one expensive bottle of tequila. I lean against the bar, and peer behind it, and spotting what I was looking for, I'm about to sneak my sisters drink when I am pushed forward. My body is crushed into the edge of the bar, by another body, making me gasp out and knock over Piper's favorite coffee mug. Luckily it doesn't break, but what is left in it, spills everywhere. _Shit._

"I'm so sorry" A woman's voice apologizes from against me, her perfume, lotion or something, waifs into my nose, she smells like, like, I don't even know. But she smells really good. Her body lifts from my back, letting me move my aching stomach, I clutch at it and turn around with a grimace on my face. The grimace of pain turns into a face of confusion, because all I see are guys standing around me, there are no women that could have squashed me, so unless one of these guys are undergoing hormone changes, then the mystery woman ran. _Question is, how did she get away so fast? And what a coward, she could have at least apologized to my face. Maybe one of the guys pushed her into me? They are standing pretty close around. Speaking of women, where is my girlfriend?_

She should have been back by now, hope she is okay, maybe I should go check on her. I glance back at Piper, who is looking at me strangely, her eyes flick to the bar, to her spilt coffee I'm assuming, then back to me with question. Yup, going to go check on my girl seems like a great idea, I shrug at my sister, then head for the bathrooms. There is a line, that I scan over, but Billie isn't in it, so I go to walk inside to look for her.

"Hey, wait your turn girl, can you not you see there is a line?" A familiar voice asks, making me stop in my tracks, I turn toward it and eye the girls in the line. More then one of them are looking at me though, so I am not able to make out who spoke.

"Yeah, I do see the line, but I'm looking for someone, so don't worry about me cutting in front." I look at them all as I reply, not sure who I am speaking to, but all I receive are weird looks. Much like the one Piper gave me just a few minutes ago.

Embarrassed from the looks, I blush and turn quickly away, entering the bathroom, then peek under the stall doors as subtly as I can. I'm met with her shoes at the last door, my body fills with relief, but I'm still worried since she has been in here for awhile. "Billie, Are you okay in there?" I ask softly, with a knock on the door.

"Phoebe, is that really you?" I frown at the question, confused on why she would ask that, but the past 15 minutes or so have been weird anyway. What did Piper put in our drinks exactly? "Didn't think so, I'm going crazy."

_Uh, what?_ "Baby, it is me, and you aren't going crazy." I let her know with a sigh, but I'm not so sure that I am not going crazy, something is very off tonight and it is creeping me out.

"You aren't going crazy." She whispers back, repeating my words with what sounds like laughter in her voice. The lock unclicks, and the door cracks open, "Be prepared, time is running out."

She whispers again, through the crack, confusing the hell out of me. I go to step closer, to open the stall door and go in, but a familiar scent has me stopping, with my hand on the door,

"She's right, you know. Speaking of time, check your watch." That damn voice, ugh, I'm getting tired of this. I swirl around to face her, ready to give the frustrating woman a piece of my mind, but the only thing I see is the stall door closing two spaces over. There isn't even a line anymore, the girls must have came and went without me realizing it. I glare around the room, then focus on the door in front of me and push it open carefully, so I won't hit my girl. A gasp escapes my lips, Billie isn't in here, no one is.

_Ok, what the hell is going on?_ My heart starts to race in fear and extreme confusion, something is very wrong. "Phoebe?" My name being called by Billie has me backing out of the stall and looking around, but again, there is no one around. I am getting really freaked out now, this is crazy, I am going insane.

"Baby, it is time, You are needed now." Billie's voice comes from behind me, I turn quickly, and I'm surprised when I actually see someone there, but it isn't my blonde girlfriend. I'm not sure who it is, her face is blurry, wait, her, its her. The woman, She smells intoxicating, but I can't tell what she looks like. She is holding a drink out toward me, I feel the need to take it, so reach out.

She jerks the drink back though, then lurches it forward, "Open your eyes Phoebe"

I'm jolted, eyes wide as a very cold liquid splashes my face.

Xxxx

(A few minutes earlier, Billie's POV)

Something is wrong, Phoebe is passed out on the chair in our spot, and she won't wake up. All I did was go to the bathroom, and when I came back, she was sitting here fast asleep. Both of the demon marks on our wrists are glowing.

"Phoebe, come on baby, you need to wake up, something is happening and I'm scared." I try again, leaning over and whispering in her ear while I run my fingers through her hair. She mumbles something unintelligible but doesn't wake.

Getting upset, I look toward Piper at the bar, she isn't paying attention though, she is busy making drinks. An idea pops into my head right then, I hide Phoebe's wrist the best I can, then cover mine, with my other hand and walk over to the bar, ordering water from Piper's other bartender. I take it back over to Phoebe, once again trying to wake her up, when there still is no response, I glare at her then throw the cold water in her face. She jumps, startled, and bolts up in the chair, her eyes are wide and she looks frightened.

I step right in front of her eyesight with paper towels in hand, "Baby, your okay, I'm sorry. I-you wouldn't wake up so I had to resort to desperate measures and-"

The look in her eyes when she focuses on me, has me shutting up, she glares and takes the paper towels out of my hands, "Thanks, the dream I was having was getting way to freaky for me."

Oh, good, I thought she was mad at 'me' but apparently not, something tells me that she was having a dream that had something to do with our demon marks, I'm glad they aren't a really bright glow. But more of white gold color, or silvery. They are now in 3D however, and seem to be brought to life. Phoebe doesn't notice them yet, she is too busy cleaning herself off. Why we didn't cover them up tonight is beyond me, for whatever reason, neither of us tried. But it isn't like they had stuck out, they are like tattoos. Until now. Now they are definitely noticeable.

My eyes can't stay off Phoebe's mark, I am drawn to it, my hand reaches out and I brush over hers. She stills her movement, meeting my eyes, then glancing where I am touching. I grab her hand and pull it away from her face, then bring my lips to the mark, kissing the glowing tattoo.

"Shit!" She curses and jerks away, instantly covering the mark and looking frantically around, presumably for witnesses. Her eyes find mine again, she looks panicked,

"We need to get out of here, now."

Her hand grabs mine, and suddenly I'm being pulled through the club, all the way to the back and into a door that reads 'storage' on it. She closes it behind us and flicks the light on, but I am so entranced by the glow on our wrists, that I smack the light back off.

"Billie, we need to figure out what to do, turn it back on." She tells me, as she reaches for it with the hand that has the mark, I watch the glow move toward the light switch, but stop her before she can turn it on,

"No, I like it like this, leave it off."

She sighs, but removes her hand, I can feel her eyes on me, but it is too dark for me to see her facial expression. I give up trying, and instead, gaze back at her glowing wrist. Picking it up again, I stare at the mark, reading what looks to be a word in the 3D like tattoo. The word wasn't there before, and if it was, then it had to have been too small to read.

"Key. Here baby, read mine, does it say anything?" I read the single word aloud, then place my wrist in her face for her to read.

She grabs it gently, and brushes her thumb across the mark, "Lock. So, lock and key? What does it mean? We weren't told anything about the demon marks doing this."

I don't know either, so don't say anything, I just look at both of them while thinking hard. A key and a lock, what would you do if you had those two things? Use the key in the lock. It really isn't that hard to figure it out,

"you have the key and I have the lock it goes to, so set your wrist on mine, it should do something."

I watch her move my hand close to me, then hovers hers over it, "I love you."

She breathes it out, making my heart melt, then speed up for what's about to come. Her wrist connects with mine before I can say it back, and then it's too late, we are engulfed in a bright glow, then blackness. My whole body is vibrating, and my head is really dizzy. I have to grab on to Phoebe to keep from swaying, she wraps her arms around me, holding me steady. "I don't feel so hot."

"Me either, look around though, it looks like we just transported to somewhere outside" She replies with a shaky voice, obviously feeling off kilter as well. I turn my head and glance around, it's dark, but the moon is up and is giving us enough light to see that we are in the woods. A familiar set of woods that has my skin crawling with fear and anticipation.

"Uh baby, we're-"

"I see that you two finally made it, we have been calling you for a while now. Carrow was about to bring you both here abruptly, but luckily I bid you some time to get somewhere safe." The woman demon's voice startles us into swerving around, she is standing feet away with a smirk on her face.

"Don't look so frightened, we aren't the ones you have to worry about, no, we have a bigger problem." She speaks again as she comes closer to us, Phoebe backs up and takes me with her, apparently scared and trying to protect me.

I stop us though, and turn to face her, "Phoebe, I don't want to be here, but we have no choice, we are going to help them whether we want to or not. Then, after we are done, I am taking you home." I seal my words with a kiss to her soft, trembling lips.

"No matter what awaits us, I am going to keep you safe, I will not lose you, I can't" She whispers against my lips, then pulls me into her arms, hugging me tightly to her body.

I hug her back, taking her comforting embrace in and releasing a breath. A deep sigh is heard from behind us, "Ladies, while this is endearing, we need to brief you quickly on what is happening, we all have a lot of work ahead of us. And also, don't be so dramatic, you are very powerful witches and I have no doubt that you will be able to help us through this, without losing your lives."

Phoebe kisses my cheek as we reluctantly pull away from each other, then interlocks our fingers and gives the demon a nod. We follow her through the woods, to their nest, which is in an old abandoned house. She leads us inside, where we are met with six other demons, half of them are female, it looks like they each have a mate or whatever. They all watch us pass them as we go into another room, the kitchen. She continues walking through a door that I assume leads down to the basement. Phoebe stops and peers down there, looking at nothing but a long staircase and the demon walking down it, who pauses at the last step and looks back at us.

"Do not be afraid, you are safe in this house, even from Carrow. Come down, I have something to show you."

I don't know why, but I kind of trust the damn woman, so after squeezing Phoebe's hand, I walk forward and take the steps one at a time. Phoebe trails behind me slowly, until we reach the end where the demon is.

Xxxx

(Phoebe's Pov)

I cannot believe we are in this house with these demon's, and in their damn basement, this is insane, we should not be here. Speaking of demon, she stops in the middle of the room, halting our movement as well. I take in our surroundings, gazing over the normal looking basement with wariness. My eyes land on a man that is chained up in the corner, he is passed out. And as far as I can see, the sight is the only abnormal thing here. Aside from the demon's living in this house, of course.

"Why do you have a guy chained up in here like some crazed convict?" Billie asks the question I would like to know, and she sounds pretty angry and confused.

"Don't mistake him for a normal, ordinary man; he isn't human." Another voice sounds from somewhere in the room, a distinctively familiar voice that I know I've heard before.

A very familiar scent surrounds me in an instant, making me turn around for the source. My eyes land on a woman behind us that wasn't there before, she must have been hidden in the shadow's. The first word that comes to mind is 'breathtaking' The girl is beautiful, she is about 5'8" Her legs are long, and in her jeans I can tell they are slender but not overly so. I trail up her torso to her breasts, they are medium sized, a C cup maybe? Her upper arms are toned and defined, her skin an olive tan, and she has long, straight, raven-black hair. Her eyes are the color of rich amber. She has a turquoise nose stud and a horizontal eyebrow piercing on her right, thin, arched eyebrow. It wouldn't surprise me if she had a tongue ring too. She smiles at me as she steps closer, her scent grows stronger, and when she is just inches from my body, she is all I can smell.

"I smelt you" I blurt out, not thinking before I speak, My brain is having a hard time fixating on anything else with the way she smells.

"You smelt her? When? Was she at the club? Because I'm sure I would have noticed if she was." Billie snakes between us, facing me with a raised eyebrow, then glances at the girl behind her, who grins at Billie.

I touch Billie's arm, getting her attention back, when she looks at me, her eyes are darker and nostrils slightly flaring. She must have noticed how good this woman smells. How could she not? It's basically suffocating the room, but if this were to be my death, suffocation, I could think of a worse demise.

"Enough. Stop teasing them and explain why we have brought them here." The avenger lady speaks loudly, sounding irritated and devoid of patience now. We all look at her, ok well, I look back at the new girl, as her and Billie look at the woman.

The girl is apparently supposed to talk to us about what's going on, so I eye her for answers, ready to hear what we have to do before I can take my girlfriend far away from this shit. She flicks her gaze on me, feeling my stare upon her face, I can't help, but lock eyes with her. She closes hers though, and looks away from me.

"Tell us what this is about, now, or I'm taking my girl away and never looking back. Consequences be damned." I break the silence that settled over us again, getting tired of being here and being clueless as to what we are about to deal with. The man in the corner is stirring around, and I would like to know what's going on before he fully awakens.

The girl, who has yet to give us a name, turns her head back toward us, "My name is Phoenix. That man over there? His name is Garick, we are vampires."

Vampires? Why would these demon's need us for vampires, aren't they strong enough to kill the things? The last thing I need is for one of us to get bitten and have a repeat of the situation that happened with Paige a few years back.

Billie lets out a laugh and looks at me, "Vampire's are real?"

I don't laugh back, knowing this is very real, and not a laughing matter, "Yes."

Her laugh dies out and her mouth turns into the shape of an 'O'

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:2~ So, what did you think? Sorry for where I cut it off, but I wanted to go ahead and get something up for all who is taking the time to read this fic. _**

**_If you are wondering about the whole dream thing with Phoebe, the dream started after this Sentence finished,_**

**_'She tells me, then before I can respond, moves out of my arms completely and gets lost in the crowd. I chuckle to myself, and maneuver through the throng of sweaty moving bodies, eyeing our table then the bar for the direction I want to go.' Instead of going to the bar, she really went to go sit down and take a break first, then fell asleep. _**

**_Please review? :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, so sorry for the long wait, it's hard keeping up with three stories, but I'm trying, so here is the next chapter, I hope all of you still reading like it ok. Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, I appreciate them all. Please let me know if I'm still doing alright :)**

* * *

><p>(Billie's pov)<p>

So, she's really serious? Vampires exist? "You're serious? You are telling me, that this…woman is a for real vampire?" I ask Phoebe, just for clarification, pointing at said 'woman' and eyeing her warily.

The girl grins at me, stepping closer, close enough for my pointed finger to be touching her chest now. My body freezes and our eyes lock, then her grin is widening, revealing long, sharp looking fangs. "I'm very real; we have existed among you humans since the beginning of time. Is that so hard to believe for a young witch such as yourself?"

"No, I've just been lucky enough to not run into your kind before, so I had no idea you were real." I answer her nonchalantly, shrugging as if I don't give a shit, and acting as though she isn't affecting me in some twisted way. I'm not sure what it is, but there is something about her that is…drawing me in like a moth to a flame. Maybe it's her eyes, they are the most beautiful color, excluding Phoebe's of course, because I could stare into hers and get lost forever. But, this girl's, are they even real? They must be, because I don't think that vampires would need to wear contacts.

I'm anxious with anticipation inside, of what is going to happen now that we have managed to get ourselves into this. I am also thinking my eyes might be betraying my emotions, they keep gazing at her mouth, waiting for her to show fang again. She is smirking at my obviousness, I'm just glad Phoebe cannot see the blunder I am making, that and the blush now creeping up on my cheeks in embarrassment and guiltiness.

"Ook, enough with the staring, tell us why you brought us here, why would a clan of demons and a vampire need our help?" Speaking of Phoebe, she interrupts our staring contest and grabs my hand still pointed at the vampire's chest, pulling me away and back into her own body protectively.

"For the record, seeing as we will be working together, I will give you my name, I am Trinity, leader and Queen of this pack. We didn't expect to call on you so soon, but things have been brewing for a couple of week's time now, so we had no choice but to bring you here. We have a situation with a horde of rouge vampires, normally they wouldn't bother us, and we wouldn't them, but they are not from here and are moving in unwanted. They kill everyone in their path and even those who are not; humans have been dropping like flies in different cities as they make their way here to take over. The master vampire of San Francisco has been killed, his own murdered him in his sleep like cowards. And now, they want to take his place and run the whole state, Phoenix will be able to tell you more on the problem, as she has direct knowledge on everything taking place." The demon woman finally speaks up, giving us a name to place her with and information on why we are here. Information I don't like, we haven't ever gone up against vampires, and if they are like their image on TV, then we're in deep shit.

_What kind of name is Phoenix for a vampire anyway? And why does she look so cocky? I want to smack the look of her face, its driving me crazy, she is driving me crazy and I don't know why,_ "Talk, we don't have all night."

"I beg to differ; you are in our possession and will stay here for however long we need you. But if you will keep your mouth shut and be a good little girl, I might let you go home for the night before you risk your lives for the fate of your beloved city." Phoenix, the cocky vampire, opens her mouth and talks to me condescendingly as she stares at both Phoebe and me with guarded eyes. I can't read anything in them, except maybe a twinkle that is her stupid cockiness; however, I'm not so sure that isn't a mask. Maybe I am reading her better than I thought. _Why can I see through her, when she obviously doesn't want us to see anything other than a scary, badass vampire?_

"Hey, watch your tone; I'm not above staking your undead ass if you get out of line with my girlfriend." Phoebe threatens her and moves from behind me, and then actually nudges me to where I'm to her side and slightly behind her. She's being all protective still and I have to say, it is quite endearing, and hot of course. Mm, cannot wait to get home and show her just how much I appreciate her knight like behavior. Damn, I wouldn't mind doing that now, I'd turn her around into my arms and crash our lips together, then I would push her backward until she was flush against Phoenix and start raining hot, open mouth kisses down her body-_wait, what_ _the hell am I thinking? Why am I so horny all of a sudden?_ A husky chuckle knocks me of my confused, 'dirty' thoughts; I look at Phoenix, the culprit. Her amber eyes have darkened to burnt orange, at least what little I can see that is left from her pupils dilating and taking over.

I thought vampire's eyes turned some nasty yellow color? At least they did on Buffy the vampire slayer, I'm thinking we shouldn't believe some of the crap on tv, it's apparent some things are different, now we just need to know what other traits hold true. I want to know.

"I can see working with you two is going to be quite the challenge for my confident. Phoenix, calm yourself. When you are ready to get down to business, you will find us in the kitchen." Trinity glides toward us with what looks like a knowing smile on her demon face. She gestures for us to head back up the stairs, Phoebe and I gaze at each other, I nod at her then we both walk away without a second glance to the pale vampire.

Phoebe's hand and mine brush as we make our way up the stairs, sending little sparks of heat down to my already heated core, I pause and shudder in response. Everything seems to be intensified for me right now, and I'm not sure why, If she so much as touches me again, I swear I wouldn't hesitate to push Phoebe up against…anything, to fuck her.

"Phoenix, do I need to escort you out of my home? We have important matters to attend to, and I know I do not have to tell you how serious these matters are. Why are you playing at a time like this?" The demon's voice reaches my ears from my spot on the last step, she isn't far behind us, she is scolding the vampire, but I'm not sure what exactly she did wrong, other than talk to me in a demeaning manner.

"Baby, are you ok?" Phoebe asks worriedly close to my ear, too close for comfort, I can feel the heat emanating from her body, and smell the lingering perfume on her that hasn't been sweated away.

I have to get out of here, now. "I'm fine. No, don't touch me." The words come out desperate as she attempts to lay her hand on my back, I move away quickly, away from the temptation and from the hurt now lacing her eyes.

I am at the front door in seconds, "Billie, wait!" I ignore her confused yell for me to stop and exit the house in a hurry, needing fresh air, it felt suffocating in there. I take in deep gulps of the cool night air, getting it into my over heated body and hoping it will cool it down and make me breath easier.

The door opens and closes behind me, no, it slams closed, as if someone is pissed off or in too much of a hurry to care how they close it. "Are you alright?"

Ok, not the voice I was expecting, I don't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that it isn't Phoebe, "I Didn't know you cared."

"If I didn't care any amount about you, then I wouldn't have granted your girlfriend the chance to save you. We are not the monsters you perceive us to be, we're just strong willed and believe in our set ways, I am truly sorry it has come to this, but we could not simply let you walk away scot free. Surely, you understand? You would have done the same thing, what if it was your girl that got killed, would you have let the person or demon that did it, get away without repercussions?" Trinity the demon has a point, she is right, if someone or some 'thing' murdered Phoebe, then no, I wouldn't let them get away with it,

"No, I would not. She means everything to me, and if someone killed her, I would not hesitate to exact revenge. I can't say that I would kill them, because I'm not going to chance spending the rest of my miserable, meaningless life behind bars. Phoebe's family means a lot to me, and I would be there for them, and they would do the same for me."

"That's what I thought. You two share a very strong bond, one that has affected both the vampire, and myself, though in two different ways. Phoenix feels it stronger than I do, and it is making her release pheromones, which in turn is making you very aroused. The alcohol in your system is intensifying the effect, its letting them work through your body without any hindrance. I apologize for the delay in our conversation; she needs a few minutes to get herself back under control, in the mean time, would you care for something to drink?" Every time this demon opens her mouth and talks, I'm starting to like her more and more, and that is scaring me. I don't think it's a good idea to trust a demon, right? And what could they possibly have to drink, that we could drink too? I'm guessing water, at least I hope, there is no way I'll be drinking any other type of liquid I can't discern.

"Do not worry so much, we aren't going to poison you. There are unopened bottled waters in the kitchen for our human friends to drink when they visit, and we too drink them, ok?" She laughs lightly and tries to reassure me, having obviously sensed my unease.

I let a small smile grace my lips and nod ok, she smiles back then opens the door and we go back inside their lair. Phoebe is right there in my face as she notices we're back, she looks really worried and confused, and a little hurt still. "Billie?"

"I'm sorry, I'm on edge, everything is piling up and I felt like I couldn't breath down there." I apologize sheepishly, feeling bad, and embarrassed that I hurt her.

She shakes her head with glistening eyes and pulls me into her arms for a hug, "It's ok, I know how overwhelming all of this is, and we don't even know everything that's going on or what we're supposed to do exactly, but we'll get through it like we always do. Let's just listen to them so we can go home, alright?"

I nod into her shoulder distractedly, now that I'm this close to her; I'm taken over by her unique scent. It is comforting and arousing at the same time, I lift my head enough to place a kiss on her neck, and then force myself away from her before I end up doing more than that.

After settling in the kitchen at the surprisingly newer modeled table, the demon gets us some water and fixes two pieces of buttered toast for us each, then sets the paper plates down in front of us. This has to be one of the most oddest encounters with demons we have ever had. "Thank you." I thank her anyway; there is no reason to be impolite now that she is showing us a bit of hospitality.

"Your welcome dear, the bread should soak up some of the alcohol that's still sitting in your stomach." She accepts the thanks and tells us why she has given it to us in the first place, then smiles and sits across from us.

I look to Phoebe when she sighs out; she pushes the plate away, scowling. Obviously she isn't as trusting as me, I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not, "Sweetie, we're helping them, they aren't going to poison us."

Before she can reply, Phoenix has swept in and stolen a piece of her toast and has sat down beside me in a blink of an eye. She eyes Phoebe as she nibbles on the toast, I find it amusing when Phoebe glares at her and picks up the other slice.

"I'm glad you could finally join us, would you please answer their questions without making the young witch want to rip her girlfriend's clothes off?" Trinity teases the vampire with mirth, looking at me with amused eyes, and making me blush like crazy.

I avoid Phoebe's gaze out of embarrassment, she's probably wondering how they would even know that.

"I make no promises, contrary to believe and past experiences Trin, I was not doing it on purpose. You know as well as I, that these two are very special and have this energy about them, it's really distracting. However, I'll play nice." Phoenix replies, smirking at us as she speaks, but I see something else in her expression, like a shyness maybe? No, that can't be, what vampire is shy? Ha, that is funny.

"Very well, get on with it already, I am tired and we need plenty of rest for what is to come." Trinity sighs, becoming more serious and showing her weariness.

Phoenix nods and her face goes guarded and her eyes narrow, but as I catch her eyes, it changes to blank,

"This might be a little hard to believe, but right under your nose, there is a vampire community. Many, many master vampires control different states, cities and the like. In the beginning of time and thousands of years after, vampires were not the killers we are perceived as. We were in control of our hunger and only fed on humans, we did not kill them in cold blood, now I'm not saying everything was all flowers and rainbows either, because yeah, there were the rare rouge vamps who got into killing and there were accidents that happened when first changed. As time went on and the more vampires sired humans, the less pure they were and the more animalistic they became. The older vamps began a power struggle and ended up killing a lot of their own to gain control over the situation, now they run things and keep the lesser vampires from going psycho."

"Wow, so we really are in deep shit. I just had no idea that they, you really existed, and now you are telling us that not only are they real, but have a whole damn community with masters and everything." I comment disbelievingly, getting slightly more worried now, I mean this is more to deal with then just one measly demon, how are we supposed to go up against a shit load of power and blood hungry vampires?

I feel Phoebe slide her hand in mine; she senses my concern and is apparently trying to comfort me. She does, but also sends sparks flying at her soft touch; I'll never tire of her, ever. I smile and squeeze her hand in acknowledgement; she squeezes back then keeps her hand there.

"Hm, you both are sickenly sweet. Yes Billie, we are in deep shit. If the vampires that killed their own masters were just a few, I could handle it on my own, but they have grown in numbers so we need all the extra help we can get to rid of them as swiftly as possible." Phoenix chuckles at us and smirks while observing our hands, but, her words are serious and I take them as such.

"And how do we go about 'ridding' of them? What do you want from us?" Phoebe ignores the smirk, questioning her just as seriously, she is tired and doesn't want to waste time on Phoenix' stupid cockiness. I'm tired too, but I'm not ready for bed, well I am, but my readiness doesn't involve sleeping. Oh no, it involves activities to really wear Phoebe out, she will be so damn tired and sated she'll forget her own name.

"The vampire chained up in the basement is one of the rouges; I captured him while undercover, so that we could question him. We need to know more, like how many there are, where they hide out, and what their next plans are. He is weak from not being able to feed, we went through certain measures to get answers, but he is loyal and has not cracked as of yet. Trinity wanted you to be forewarned now, even though we don't know every little thing yet, we all need to be prepared, because one way or another, the damn thing will crack." Phoenix explains more, but doesn't really answer Phoebe's question, how are we supposed to kill them?

"Ok, once we learn all we need to know, how do we kill them? How do you actually kill a vampire?" Phoebe sighs out and flops back in the chair, her hand falling away from mine in the process, she's looking a little perturbed and a lot exhausted.

I pout at the loss, I want to crawl in her lap and kiss her senseless, to make her even more exhausted, so much so, that we both pass out. Even tired, she is gorgeous. My hand that she had been holding moves from its spot on the table and finds a place on her thigh instead. She seems to relax under the simple touch, her hand slides back over mine and she grins in my direction before focusing back on Phoenix for more answers.

"Most of the ways you see on tv ring true, a stake or wooden object through the heart, fire, beheading. Garlic does nothing, but holy water and crosses can incapacitate us. We can go out in the sun for a short amount of time, before-"

"Oh, please don't tell me you glitter in the sun? I think I'll puke" I cut her off in disgust, rolling my eyes at the thought. No, I didn't know vamps were real, but I hadn't thought that they would be all sparkly in the sun like some certain book vampires either, instead of burning to ash.

She laughs humorlessly, and then sneers, rolling her eyes too, "Of course not. The ones with souls become over heated and are very sensitive to the brightness of the sun. Eventually we will start to burn from the inside out, ever so slowly. The demons can't stand that much heat and light, but humans can, so it takes longer for it to happen. Vampires without souls burn quicker, a lot quicker."

"The turning process happens simple enough; a vampire will bite its victim, drain them almost completely dry, and then give them their blood in exchange. As they die, a demon is born and resides in the human's body, sometimes with the person's soul, but not always. The purer the vampire, the more likely you will end up sharing your body with a demon. There are ways of keeping your soul intact. I have mine, and control the demon inside, it does not control me. I am old and have had years and years of experience taming the monster. The vampire below us however, is soulless and therefore a true demon, he is merciless and will stop at nothing to kill his next target." The more I learn from her, the more shocked and surprised I am. I've thought about vampires before, what if they were real, how would they be? Would they be like the ones from Buffy or from the books I've read? No, apparently not, never did I entertain the idea that it was possible for them to have souls. I'm really glad they don't sparkle though, that would be way too weird for me.

"This is a lot of information to take in, I-I'm tired and just want to go um, Billie?" Phoebe closes her eyes as she replies to the rest of Phoenix' information, her words are quiet and she furrows her brows when I glide my hand up her thigh, it makes her stop mid sentence and open her sleepy eyes questioningly.

I smile at her innocently while trekking my hand higher, closer to my destination, but, with eyes widening, she catches on and clamps her own hand tighter down on mine, effectively stopping me from going any further. Damn, can't blame a girl for trying.

"I'm going to have mercy on you both and let you go home for now to get some…rest. We will call on you again very soon, just as soon as Phoenix and I can make the vampire talk." Trinity clears her demon throat and interrupts my mission, I'm not mad though, seeing as she is letting us go home, where I can ravage Phoebe properly.

Phoenix guffaws from beside me, "Right, I'm sure when they get home Billie is going to tuck her beautiful girlfriend in bed and cuddle up so they can 'rest'"

"Oh, I don't doubt they will be resting a great amount sometime in the near future. I've got a feeling these girls will be quite the exhausted pair by night's end." Trinity chuckles and retorts, both of them turning back into playful and amused again. I can't help but blush, knowing they are right, at least I'm hoping they are. If Phoebe isn't in the mood, I plan to put her in it very soon. _Hey, did Phoenix just call 'my' girlfriend beautiful? She better keep her otherwordly eyes off my woman._

"It's really great that you are finding us so entertaining, but we really need to get going, my sisters are probably beside themselves with worry." Phoebe tells them while rolling her eyes, clearly 'unamused' by their teasing banter.

Her hand slips from mine as she stands up and makes the chair scrape back, then she is looking down at me with the hand outstretched for me to take. I lick my lips and grasp her hand, she helps me up from my own chair then pulls me closer and glares at the two woman expectantly.

They grin at each other then stand up with us, and Trinity opens her demon mouth to speak, "I want to thank you ladies for your cooperation, I envisioned a more tense affair when calling you here, but I'm thankful it didn't turn out that badly. Your help is both needed and appreciated. Go home and be with each other, for tomorrow may not give you the chance. You can leave the same way you came; I'll make sure you both make it to your destination safely."

I haven't ever met a demon that can go from teasing and humorous, to more serious in a split second, I also haven't ever ran into any that has potential to gain my trust, maybe it's because she chose to save my life, maybe I'm making a huge mistake in even thinking of trusting her. I don't know, but I'm going to just go with the flow, I am too tired and…horny, to over think things right now. Phoebe's fingers brushing against the inside of my wrist, has my eyes fluttering closed, and makes chills spread up my arm and over my body. "Phoebe" I breath her name, searching out her arm to caress over it, my fingertips touch smooth skin and glide down the expanse of her arm, to the inside of her wrist.

She moans faintly, just loud enough for me to hear it. It's time to go home, now. I turn where I'm facing her and open my eyes, they lock onto hers, they speak to me in volumes, they're dilated greatly and glazed over. She is looking at me wantonly, mine close as a whimper escapes my lips.

"Take me home." I whisper and re-open them; staring back in hunger, she leans in, full lips a breath away, then her arm is sliding over mine. Next thing I know, we are surrounded by a tornado of swirling, warm energy, it makes me gasp and press into her. This time it is more intense, but I don't know why, it doesn't matter though, I'm with Phoebe and whatever is consuming us, feels weirdly good.

As we are transported back home, I hear Trinity's voice, "Be ready, I will call-Phoenix, don't you dare, you will interrupt the energy taking them home and could possibly hurt them." Her words change direction after a loud growl emits from I'm assuming, Phoenix, then she is scolding the vampire yet again. But for what exactly, I'm not sure.

When our feet land safely on our apartment floor, I become instantly dizzy and slightly nauseous, much like the first time. Phoebe wraps her arms around me, keeping me from falling over, "It's ok, I've got you baby"

"Oh, thank God! Are you two ok? Where the hell did you go, and how did you just…appear, out of thin air and bright glowy lights?" We both jump away from each other, startled as fuck at Paige' shrilly and noticeably distressed voice.

Shit, so much for fucking Phoebe into our mattress until she passes out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:2~ So, how did I do? Please review? Yes, that did ryhme.. As for the refrences/digs at Twilight, I know it didn't exist when Charmed was airing, but since this is fiction, I wrote them in anyway.**


End file.
